From dusk till dawn: Return of Santa Sangre
by soafangirl90
Summary: Kate has been resurrected by the blood god only to find out that she must go against her nature and sacrifice innocent lives. She needs the Gecko brothers once again but will her feelings for Richard be enough to mend the fence between them? Can they find a way to save her without losing her again? (Basically follows season 2)
1. Chapter 1

_Richard. I hope you burn in hell._

His eyes snapped open. He lay there for several moments before sitting up, reaching for his glasses, though he didn't need them and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His watch indicated that it was just after six in the evening, the sun would be just about ready to drop.

Richard stood up and walked to the vanity and scrutinized his reflection.

He looked like hell, he knew it and the few hours' sleep he got hadn't seemed to help.

He gave himself a mental shake as he moved to his bathroom and went about his routine of getting showered and dressed, all the while thinking about his dream.

It was the same as all the others. Kate lying on her back in the desert. Her abdomen riddled with bullet holes and her face a mask of fear and anguish. He wanted to turn her, make her pain go away but, she refused and he didn't have the heart to go against her wishes. She looked at him with pure hatred. Had he been so blinded by his heart's desire that he failed to see the bigger picture? If you asked him the night that Kate died, Richard would say no. He was fighting for what he deserved and Kate had foolishly gotten in the way. But now? He wasn't so sure anymore.

 _There is no love left._ She had said. What did she mean? Richard had felt a certain amount of tenderness towards Kate. When they first met in Texas she had been confused, scared and grieving the loss of her mother. Richard knew those emotions well enough to sympathize and yet there was a strength in Kate that he found fascinating. She was pure in a way that he couldn't fathom and yet she was selfless. Why hadn't he told her that when she lived? Now it was too late and the memory of her was still haunting him a year later! Wasn't it enough that he had to look her brother in the face and know deep down it was almost entirely _his_ fault that Scott's only family was dead?

Stepping out of the shower Richard pushed all thoughts of Kate and the dreams from his mind. He had a business to run and a brother to keep in line.

Seth and Richard had spent the last year running the truck stop and keeping the local Culebra's in check. Not to mention moving merchandise through the border and making sure that the local cartels knew who was in charge now that Movado was dead.

It had been a busy year since he and Seth had taken over. Santanico hadn't been back since the night they killed Carlos but, she kept in touch. The last time Richard had heard from her she was set up somewhere in California. She was enjoying her freedom away from all the chaos. The loss wasn't a great one for Richard. He had come to terms with the fact that he had never been in love with her but, he did care for her on some level.

Scott Fuller had stayed with the brothers helping to manage the truck stop, work in the adjoining gas station and occasionally playing guitar with the band. Seth had taken the kid under his wing and even though Richard found him annoying at times, he too felt a little brotherly affection for the boy.

The local Culebra's had not taken Richard ascension as a lord well. In the first month Seth and Richard had to fight off several attacks by their rivals. Some came to fight for the throne that had been given to Richard while others came to bully the new lord into submission. They were either reeducated or convinced that Richard would not stand to be made a fool of or they were made an example of. They either stood with the Geckos or against them. There was no other way.

"It's not easy being King," Richard whispered under his breath as he fixed his tie and walked out into the hallway.

When he had taken over the truck stop he and Seth were fortunate. Movado it seemed had converted the back end of the building into seven separate living courters. Almost like a hotel most likely for the many guests he seemed to have. Richie had made it a point to have them remade into more modern accommodations. The rooms were window less to begin with but, other than that they needed some dire remodeling for they resembled nap rooms in a low budget horror film. New paint, tiles, toilets and beds. Top of the line sheets and carpeting inserted into each room. He took the biggest at the far left while Seth's was across the hall. Then there was a room for Scott but he usually stayed in the basement lodgings with some of the other employees.

When he entered the bar he spotted his brother, standing in his usual place, holding a drink and watching the crowd.

Over the year Jackknife Jed's had also been remodeled now resembling a nightclub. Ironically it reminded Seth of the Titty Twister. They removed the gas station from the whole building and placed it closer to the road.

"Brother," nodded Richard as he came to stand beside Seth. Seth nodded and proceeded to watch the band on stage.

"Did you order the booze this afternoon?" asked Richard. He signaled to the bartender, Ashley, for his usual drink.

Seth nodded.

"How about the kitchen orders?" asked Richard taken a swig of his drink.

"Yeah and I talked to the cartel. They'll be by in a week with the delivery," replied Seth.

Richard nodded and took a scan of the room. Several culebra's sat watching the band on stage, while there were plenty of humans on the dance floor as well. Richie had made it clear that mass feeding in his bar was forbidden. Every once in a while you had a new culebra come in and try to test the patience of the Geckos but Seth usually dealt with them quickly and quietly. They needed to stay hidden in the shadows. It was the only way for their race to survive.

"You ok? You look like shit," said Seth. He was scrutinizing Richards face.

Richard finished his drink and put the glass down on the table.

"Yeah. Just didn't sleep too well," he replied.

"Maybe you should try sleeping more than once a week," replied Seth. Just then a big biker culebra with a fat belly, long beard and plenty of tattoos walked in the door and nodded to Seth.

"Who is that?" asked Richard. He had never seen the guy before but, Seth seemed to recognize him.

"A friend," Seth replied meeting the guy at the door. The two men spoke for a moment in hushed whispers before the biker nodded and left. Seth followed him outside and Richard fought the urge to follow. He knew his brother could handle anything but, he didn't like when Seth was being evasive. Instead of following his brother Richard turned and headed to his office. He would wait for Seth there.

* * *

Seth followed David, out to his bike where the two could talk privately.

"Ok so tell me, what about our friend, sex machine?" asked Seth as David leaned up against a mean looking Harley. He had met David six months before and essentially paid him to keep an eye on Aiden Tanner, a creepy professor turned Culebra who had been working with Carlos and essentially would've killed the Geckos. He had gone "undercover" as a human with the name "Sex Machine," to throw off the Culebra's at the Titty Twister. Low and behold he wanted to be one of them. Seth knew the professor might get it into his head to start searching for Carlos remains or even challenge the brothers on his own and Seth wanted to stay one step ahead of him.

"Same as always. He is moving through Mexico, looking for others to recruit," David replied with a shrug.

"That's it?" asked Seth incredulously. "What the hell am I paying you for?" Seth snapped. David shrugged.

"Look man, it's a dead end. Sex machine doesn't care about you guys or that Carlos," replied David. Seth sighed in frustration. Things had been slow lately and he had been hoping that Tanner was up to _something._ It didn't seem likely that the snake would just lose interest so suddenly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary? Nothing that came off as odd to you?" asked Seth.

"Come on? With Tanner, everything is odd," replied the biker with a chuckle.

Seth paced for a moment and when he turned back to David he saw the biker had an odd expression on his face.

"What," asked Seth?

"Nothing, just something Tanner said the other night," replied David. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Some bullshit about seeing the blood god rise and he kept rambling about some chick," said the biker as he fumbled with his bike.

"Santanico?" asked Seth.

"No. Katerina Tarta I think. I don't know man look I better head back. If anything new comes up I'll let you know," David replied swinging his tree trunk leg over the Harley. Seth shoved an envelope with cash into the bikers hand and moved back as the biker rode away.

 _Such a damn waste!_

Thought Seth as he lumbered back into the bar. He needed to talk to Richard.

* * *

"So, who is the leatherhead?" asked Richard without looking up.

"I hired him months ago to keep an eye on sex machine. Don't need that idiot screwing things up for us," replied Seth. Richard nodded with a grin.

"And here I thought you were spending thousands of dollars on hookers and booze like normal people," he chuckled. Seth gave him a dark look.

"How is are blond friend?" asked Richard.

"Ugh David said he is just moving around a lot with no direction. I think I am gonna let David go. Seems wasteful to keep him tailing this guy for nothing," replied Seth sitting across from his brother.

"No, keep him on," replied Richard after a pause. It was a smart move to have someone watching out for the completion.

"Said something about a _Katerina Tarta_ whatever the hell that means," said Seth.

Richard looked up at Seth with a quizzical expression.

"Katie Cakes?" he said in no more than a whisper. "That's what that means in Spanish," Richard said.

Seth shrugged none committedly. He didn't like talking about Kate especially with Richard. Though their relationship had been somewhat mended it was still obvious that Seth blamed Richard for Kate's death. Richard accepted this and respected his brother's feelings by never bringing it up.

"Who knows? Could be Tanner has finally gone off the deep end. I'm gonna head back out to the bar," Seth said. He got up and walked briskly out the door.

Richard sat and stared at the empty space that his brother once occupied. How long he sat there he wasn't sure but, for the first time he felt frightened.

 _Richard._

He jumped as visions of Kate's dead body entered his mind. He forced the images away and bolted out the back door of his office and into the fresh night air. He needed to feed. That's all this was. Stress from lack of sleep and lack of food. He got into his car and sped away from Jed's, praying he could find enough blood to satisfy his needs for a few nights.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was in ruins. She couldn't believe how much had changed since she had been dead.

At first, when she awoke, she remembered nothing. Not her name, her age, what year she was in or even what country. She couldn't recall the cream colored dress she was wearing nor how her hair had been placed in a perfect braid. Had she done that?

Then, slowly, Santa Sangre brought everything back to her.

She knew her name and she knew where she was but, not why she had been led here. She remembered the horrible things that had taken place inside of it. Her brothers' transformation and her father's death. She remembered being with the Gecko brothers and only feeling safe when Richard was near and the betrayal when he chose Santanico over them.

The bar had been burned and the temple below it left in ash but, slowly she walked the labyrinth of halls as if she had always known where to go, as if she had always been here. She didn't stumble as she moved through the dark passageways deeper into the depths of the temple. The lower she went, the less burnt the walls were and the smell of burning flesh ceased.

A shuffling in the darkness made her turn.

"Who's there?" she called. Her voice echoing back to her. Another moment and she heard shuffling again. She was not frightened. She felt assured, almost safe.

"Por favor ayúdenos diosa," (please help us goddess) came the crackling voice of a woman. Slowly a small hunched over creature came shuffling out of the shadows.

The creature was obviously a vampire. Her body was nude except for the places where she had been burned horribly. She stared at the young woman with awe.

"Te conozco. Viniste con los hermanos Gecko," (I know you. You came with the gecko brothers.)

Kate shook her head as the more creatures shuffled into the walkway. They all were naked and burned badly. They had been the dancers here but, now they were broken and burned. Kate felt a stab of pity for them. Though they were in their Culebra form Kate could feel tears sting their eyes. Anyone could see that they were looking at Kate for help, not for food.

It shocked her but, Kate realized she could speak fluent Spanish and spoke to the Culebra with kindness and ease.

"Yes. I came with the Geckos but, now I don't know why I am here," she said in perfect Spanish. The Culebra nodded her head in sympathy.

"You have been chosen," she said pointing a scorched and wrinkled finger at Kate.

"Chosen?"

"By Santa Sangre. You are blessed," replied the Culebra. The others around her seemed to nodded and mutter in approval.

Kate couldn't understand why she had been chosen. As she lay there telling her brother and Richard how she truly felt with her last breath, she had accepted her fate. Now she was risen again like Jesus Christ and for what? She felt the power of the Santa Sangre running through her but, what did it mean?

"You are confused?" asked the Culebra.

"I don't know what this all means," replied Kate in a whisper. For the first time since she had risen, she was frightened.

"You must find the hermanos Geckos. They will show you the way," replied the creature. Kate's mind whirled as she watched them fade into the shadows. Slowly she made her way back up to the surface. She knew she would have to face her brother, Seth and Richard once again but, first she needed answers and only one ranger could know how to help her.

* * *

Freddie felt his blood run cold when he opened the door later that night and saw Kate Fuller standing in his doorway. She wore a funeral shroud dress and smelled as if she hadn't bathed in months. "Freddie?" she said. He blinked several times. _Had she become a Culebra? No, Richard said she had been shot. But how?_ He and Margaret had moved six months ago to get away from the craziness of the Geckos but it seemed they hadn't moved far enough.

"How is this possible? You're dead!" Freddie hissed.

"Babe! You coming to bed?" came the voice of his wife in the other room. Freddie cussed under his breath.

"I'll be there in a minute Maggie," he called.

"Please, I can explain," Kate said holding her hands up. Freddie could see her looking aroundas if confused.

"How did you get here?" he asked looking around the street and driveway for a car.

"I don't know," she replied.

In the end Freddie allowed Kate into the house to explain her side of the story, however, he kept his pistol in his hands loaded with wooden bullets, just in case his instinct was wrong.

It was almost a half hour later when Kate had finished her story. Margaret Gonzalez had joined her husband and unexpected guest in the living room. By now she was one hundred percent clear on her husband's role in this new world.

"Wait, you said you were at the Twister this morning, that's almost two hundred miles away! How did you get here on foot, in one day?" asked Freddie. He looked down at Kate's feet as if expecting to see her wearing tennis shoes but her feet were bare and shockingly clean.

"I don't know. I stepped out of the temple and felt myself falling away. Like I feinted. When I woke up I was in your drive way," replied Kate.

"I don't know what my role is in all this," said Kate. Freddie sighed. He felt so much compassion for the girl. She had been eighteen when she died but, still so young in so many ways. He knew the news he was about to deliver would devastate her.

"You have been chosen. It means that you will have to oversee the next sacrifice for Santa Sangre. It chose you to move through the earth as the next bringer of souls," replied Freddie.

"And if I can't?" Kate asked.

"You don't have a choice Kate. Once the souls have been buried then your purpose is fulfilled. You will be sent to join the dead as you were before," replied the ranger.

Kate couldn't breathe.

"There has to be something we can do," said Kate standing up. "This power couldn't just bring me back with the intention of killing me again!" she cried.

"Kate, there is nothing we can do. The more you fight the powers inside you the harder it will be to accept," replied Freddie.

"So you're saying I have to force innocent people to commit suicide and you won't try to stop me?" she cried pointing an accusing finger at the ranger. Freddie didn't flinch.

"It was foretold in the prophecy. As the peace keeper, there is nothing I can do," he replied calmly.

"No! I won't do it. I don't care what the prophecy says," she snapped. She turned and headed for the front door.

"Kate, where are you going?" asked Freddie trying to stop her.

"The Culebra said I needed to find the Gecko's so that's what I am going to do. Richard is a Lord now so maybe he can help me," she replied.

"Wait!" called Freddie as he raced after her.

"Kate, I am so sorry this happened. I am, truly. I wish you could have been spared this," he said. Kate's demeanor softened. Ranger Gonzalez had been a good friend, the type of man she had wished that Scott had been in the end. The poor Ranger had helped her family as much as he could and even though she had betrayed him for her brother, he still seemed to care. She took his hand in hers in reassurance.

"God has a plan for me. Maybe this is it? I don't know but, I can't do anything about it until I talk to Seth," Kate explained.

"How will you find them, Kate?" asked Freddie squeezing the young girls hand back. Kate gave a small smile and for the first time the Ranger could see what a beautiful woman she was and it made his heart ache even more for her.

"I found you. I guess, I'll have to trust this power for now," replied Kate. She walked away from the Gonzales home.

Freddie watched her walk to the edge of the street. She turned and smiled at him over her shoulder and with real fear Freddie could see her red eyes glowing in the darkness. A warm breeze picked up forcing the ranger to blink and when the breeze died down he could see that Kate was gone.

He stared up at the clear sky and sent up a silent prayer for the girl before going back into his home and closing his front door to the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott sat in the gas station next door to the restaurant. It was about three in the morning and he was bored. He preferred when he could play in front of the crowd at the bar but, Seth had told him it was his turn to man the station tonight. Scott listened to the Geckos because, honestly, he had no place else to go.

Scott wished he had thought to bring a book or a TV to install, Mexico had some weird channels but, the wrestling shows were awesome. He got up and walked over to the stacks of magazines in front of the window, resigned to finish his shift with some light reading.

As he perused through the stack he looked up. No trucks or cars had been through the station in over two hours. Nothing outside except for the yellow lamps illuminating the nothingness. Scott picked up a sports illustrated and opened it. He glanced out the window again and did a double take.

There was a girl standing underneath one of the lamps outside. Scott was shocked for she hadn't been there moments before. Was she Culebra? The girl was partially turned away from him, making her face obscured. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy braid and she wore a long white-ish dress. The dress looked as if it was extremely dirty and the girl seemed other worldly. Scott stared at her as she stared at the restaurant.

Slowly she stepped forward and Scott could feel the hair on his arms stand up. The atmosphere inside and outside seemed to shift and change as she moved towards the bar. He watched until she walked behind a van and was out of his sight. Before he could contemplate going after her the phone rang making him jump and he rushed to answer it.

* * *

 _Richard._

Came the voice again. Richard had been on the phone most of the night with the central Mexico cartel and now was going over next weeks ordered shipment when he heard the voice. It was closer now. Closer and more urgent.

 _Come to me, Richard._

He stood up fast enough to knock his chair back.

It wasn't Santanico. She was too far away and wouldn't need to tap into Richards mind to speak with him. No, this was a stronger force that seemed to penetrate his thoughts without any effort. For a brief moment Richard felt real fear. What if it was another rival that could potentially usurp him? He straightened himself and proceeded to walk out of his office and to the restaurant.

"Seth, we have a problem," he said as he passed his brothers office. Seth jumped up without question.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know but, it's strong. I can feel it getting closer," replied Richard as they entered into the restaurant. It was late in the night and many of the bars patrons were well past drunk. Richard scanned the crowd searching for any familiar face or domineering figure, his eyes darting from person to person. He found none.

"Richard what am I looking out for?" asked Seth. He was also searching the crowd but, all he saw was the drunk hillbillies gyrating to the Spanish music and the few sober people laughing at them. The crowd was thinning by the minute since the place was closing in less than an hour.

Suddenly the door opened with a gust of wind.

Seth felt his heart drop into his stomach and Richard looked as if he might vomit.

She walked in and the band stopped playing. The people stopped dancing and the room became extremely quiet. They all watched, Culebra and human alike, as she stepped into the bar towards the brothers.

Her walk was slow and graceful, as if she was floating.

When Kate saw Seth she smiled warmly at him. It made her heart sing to see actual tears in his eyes as she stopped a foot away from him. Seth had not been one to show emotion with her, except for very few instances.

"Seth," Kate whispered as she reached up to touch his face. She wiped away a lone tear that trailed down his face. He almost crumbled under her touch but, composed his face.

"How?" he whispered taking her hand in his almost as if to make sure she was real. Kate didn't answer but, instead turned her head towards Richard. Her smile instantly vanished as she remembered the reason she had been killed. He had been so selfish, so greedy for power.

"Richard," she said tersely, the venom dripping from every letter.

Richard stared at her in wonder and anger. How was this possible? Had she faked her own death? Had Scott turned her after all and she had done this to get back at him? The rage he felt towards her seemed to boil up. How dare she make a fool of him!? Make him feel sorry for what had happened to her!

Within seconds his features changed and he was no longer human Richard but, Culebra Richard.

"Richard no!" yelled Seth as Richard grabbed Kate by the throat with a roar and slammed her against the far wall. Seth tried to pry his brother's hands off of the girl but, he was no match for his supernatural sibling.

"You little….." but Richard didn't finish his thought. Kate's green eyes turned an eerie shade of red and before Richard knew it he had been thrown across the room by some invisible force. He slammed in the back of the bar knocking over thousands of dollars of liquor bottles. Richard lay among the glass and broken bottles. His wrist had been broken on impact and he winced as the bones began to reset themselves.

"You alright brother?" came Seth's voice from overhead. Richard waved an arm to signal he was fine. Slowly, he got up brushing off the broken glass. Kate's eyes were back to her regular color but, the hate emitting off of her was thick enough to cut with a knife. Some patrons had run out when they saw her throw him across the room. Others had backed away in case her ire was turned on him.

"We need to talk," she said glaring at Richard. Without another word she walked into the back hall towards Richards's office. Seth followed without a word.

"Alright folks, we are closing for the night!" shouted Richard. He was trying to show that Kate's arrival hadn't bothered him but, he was frightened to his very core. She was not a Culebra, he could tell that much but, she was different.

"Come on get out!" he shouted, "Make sure this mess is cleaned up before you lock up," he said to the bar tender. Paulo nodded his head and started to herd people out the door.

 _Touch me again and the next time I will throw you into a wooden stake!_ Came Kate's voice echoing in Richards head. He shook it as he buttoned up his jacket and briskly walked to his office.

Kate had been surprised when Richard attacked her but, not afraid. Somehow this power she had, had made her more confident. She could even feel a little smug at Richards face when he stood up from the broken glass.

"We need to talk," she had said and walked into the back where Movado's, now Richards office had been.

The office was a large rectangle room with black marble floors, walls and ceilings. The large mahogany desk sat in the far end of the room. On one side sat the big leather chair and on the other side two smaller chairs. A matching leather couch sat up against the far wall.

Kate walked up the three steps to the desk and promptly sat down in Richards's chair. She felt a real sense of power for the first time since she had reawakened.

Seth came in right behind her and he still looked stunned.

"What the hell was that Kate? How are you still alive?" he said.

"That's what I would like to know," came Richards's voice as he entered the room. He didn't stop when he saw Kate sitting in his chair nor did he acknowledge her presence.

"You told me she died!" snapped Seth accusingly at his brother.

"I saw her die! I don't know how she is here!" Richard hurled back at him. Kate waited patiently.

"So Kate, what's the deal? I thought you would be singing with the angels now," Richard said sarcastically. He glared at her and she at him.

"I was. I was resurrected by Santa Sangre. I need your help," she replied.

"Wait, wait that blood god that killed all those people years ago resurrected you? How?" asked Seth.

Kate shook her head.

"I don't know. Now I am in a bind," Kate said.

"Of course you are," snapped Richard. Kate ignored him.

"I am chosen to see the next generation of sacrifices to the blood god. The power pulled me here to you two so I am guessing that means you will show me the way to do this," Kate said. She wasn't ready to tell them that she would be dead again once she finished the sacrifice. The look on Seth's face when he first saw her was enough to convince her that it would hurt him to see her die again. The thought warmed and broke her heart.

"Why you? I mean, why a human?" snapped Richard.

"Maybe because I was the only innocent thing around for miles," Kate spat at him.

"You don't seem so innocent to me Kate. Throwing people around the room with the power of your mind isn't something I remember hearing about in the bible," chided Richard.

"Kate, we will help you," Seth said stepping between them. To be honest, he was a little afraid of the former preacher's daughter. Something about her had changed.

"Fine!" snapped Richard. He leaned in so his face was mere inches from Kate's. "But you throw me across the room like that again and I will make sure you are buried alive with those bodies," he said. Kate didn't flinch.

"You touch me again and your wrist won't be the only thing I break," she said levelly. Richard stared into her eyes and for a moment he saw a little flash of red around the irises. It was gone in seconds but he knew it was there. He had to admit he liked the bolder Kate but, that didn't mean he trusted her. Finally he chuckled and stepped away.

"Seth, she can stay in the guest room. You might want to get her baby brother here. I think he would want to know his sister, who said she had no love left for him and told him he was weak with her dying breath, is alive." Richard said as he walked towards the exit.

"Richard?" he stopped in his tracks. For the first time since he had seen her she sounded like the old Kate and it made Richard want to cry. He turned and tried to wipe the emotion off of his face. Kate stood up behind his desk, her arms at her sides and her brow furrowed.

"Thank you," she said before turning to Seth and following him out the opposite end of the room towards the private suites.

Richard needed to think and not with Kate here. He needed a clear head and once again she had clouded it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Through Kate's eyes…._

This body is mine and yet I feel as if I am an intruder inside of it.

Seth led me to a back hallway lined with doors on each side.

"We made this side of the building into rooms for me, Richie and a couple other employees, though most the other Culebra's prefer the basement," he had said unlocking one of the doors and swinging the door inward.

"Like Scott?" I asked, though it hurt to think about my brother.

Seth nodded and gestured for me to enter. I stepped into the room. It reminded me of a motel. A queen sized bed with generic type bed spread, side table with a rotary phone and a lamp, vanity with a TV, closet and a bathroom just inside the main door.

"You hungry?" Seth asked as he turned on the bathroom light. He seemed nervous and unsure, that made two of us. I shook my head. I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the vanity mirror.

I looked the same and yet different. I looked older somehow.

"Seth? How long was I gone?" I asked as Seth pulled some towels from the closet. He seemed fidgety and nervous but, was trying to hide it.

"Ummm a year, almost," he replied. I felt the breath leave my lungs as I reached for the bed to steady me. The room suddenly seemed to shrink.

"You ok?" asked Seth rushing to my side and helping me sit.

"A year? Are you sure?" I asked. My mind couldn't wrap itself around the notion. I remembered waking up on the platform above the blood well. I had been dressed in this white garment and my hair was full of blossoms. I couldn't remember anything until I started on my way to the Twister. How long had I been there? Months?

"Kate? What happened to you?" asked Seth as he pulled my hair back.

"I just didn't realize…I thought," I couldn't even finish. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I think I need to shower," I said. I had been wearing the same thing for a year, it was probably a good idea to get out of this white thing.

"Ok. I'll get some clothes for you plus I'm sure you'll want to see Scott," Seth said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait Seth, I don't want to see him just yet," I said. I couldn't see Scott yet. I needed time to think before I tackled that reunion.

Seth nodded.

"I'll be back," he said and with that was out the door. I entered the bathroom and turned on the water.

The bathroom was spotless and everything in it was sparkling white. I untied the dress from the back and let it fall to the floor where it left a dust cloud in its wake.

I examined myself in the mirror. My skin looked more weathered than it had before, possibly from all the walking and being in the sun. My hair was far too long, I had trouble untangling it from the braid that it had been placed in.

That was another thing, who had done all this? Who had changed my clothing and fixed my hair? Who had put the blossoms around my head as I lay on the platform? Too many questions with no answers. How was I able to have this power now and how do I control it?

I heard Seth come back into the room with the clothes.

I stepped into the shower and let the water fall over my head. It felt amazing. Like a snake shedding its old skin. The shower floor became a ruddy brown color with all the dirt and grime I was washing off my skin and out of my hair. Why hadn't I noticed it before? For a moment I almost felt bad for going to Ranger Gonzales house and sitting on his clean furniture. But I honestly thought it had been a mere weeks since my death, not a year.

I used the sample bottles of shampoo on my hair but it wasn't enough. By now my hair had grown down my back almost to my butt. I would need to cut it or have someone get me more suitable personal hygiene products.

I turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked underneath the sink of the bathroom for a set of scissors and found a basket filled with clips, hair ties and hair brushes. Plus a small set of scissors. I brushed out the snags in my hair and started snipping. When I was done the bathroom floor was covered and my hair was finally manageable.

"Kate you ok?" came Seth's voice. I opened the door to see him looking worried.

"I made a mess," I said putting the scissors on the counter. I realized he was probably afraid that I had answered the door holding a potential weapon.

"It's ok. I'll get one of the girls to clean it up. Here. They will be big but, I won't be able to get normal clothes until tonight," he said passing me a pair of light blue boxer shorts and a white tank top. The clothes smelled like men's cologne and I guessed they had been washed and laid in Seth's drawers. I smiled at the old memory. He always made sure his clean clothes smelled like his cologne. It was a time saver. He must have changed brands because the scent was different, comforting but different.

The clothes were too big but, anything was better than that dress!

When I walked into the room trying to dry my hair with a towel Seth was sitting on the bed.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked trying to sound light hearted. I was eager to hear the news but, also terrified.

Seth chuckled as I sat down next to him.

"Well, Richie won Miss. America, I am currently a billionaire and Scott has written several self-help books," said Seth, his face a mask of seriousness. We stared at one another for a moment before I felt my face crack and heard the unfamiliar sound of my own laughter.

"I'm serious," I said playfully hitting Seth's shoulder. I had missed him.

"Okay, okay. I run the bar or restaurant, whatever you want to call it. Richie has taken over the Lords chair so he makes all the deals with the Culebra cartels," said Seth.

"I guess he got exactly what he wanted," I replied bitterly, "The throne and the Queen."

"You mean Santanico?" asked Seth. I nodded.

"Kate, she left the night you died. She wanted her freedom, not Richard, at least not anymore," replied Seth.

Well, that was shocking. I'd never actually met Santanico, except for quick glances at the Twister when she was dancing. All I knew of her was she seemed to have a strange hold over Richard, one that made him selfish and only concerned with her needs. The night that Carlos shot me it was clear that Richard had been obsessed with her but, he was also selfish and obsessed with power. In a way I blamed the Spanish beauty for turning him into the darkest version of himself. A version that was willing to sacrifice me and sell out his own brother.

 _I hope you burn in hell._

I remember how angry I was at him. How angry I was still.

Seth and I were quiet for several moments. I looked over at the clock above the TV, it was almost four a.m.

"So what happens now Kate?" asked Seth. I shook my head. I didn't know when the blood god would want its sacrifice. Didn't know if it would show some kind of sign or maybe give me some kind of indication. I had no clue how this works.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well, I might have a friend who can help us," Seth stood up.

"Who?" I asked praying he wasn't talking about ranger Gonzalez. I really didn't want to involve Freddie any more than he needed to be.

"Sex Machine," replied Seth. I cringed. I hated that professor. He was half the reason for my death.

"I know what you are thinking but, he is the only one with any kind of idea of what this sacrifice is and when we can expect it," Seth said, I nodded.

"When?"

"I'm gonna send out a message to him tomorrow night but, for now I need to get some sleep and I think you should too," Seth said. He stepped over to me and laid a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad your back Kate. No matter how it happened. I missed you," he said with a small smile before leaving the room.

* * *

I laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I felt too wide awake. As if I had taken a shot of adrenaline. I decided to try some reading and luckily there was a bible tucked into the night stand, yet when I opened the leather bound book I found I had no desire to read it.

That was odd. Considering I had spent so much of my life following the word of god. Yet I felt as if maybe god had turned his back on me. When I had died I didn't see a white light, I didn't hear angels singing at the gates of st Peters. All I saw was darkness until my body had felt like it was being electrocuted.

I put the book down and got up. I needed to move. Maybe walking around would convince me to sleep. I walked barefoot to the front of the building and into the bar. The floor had been cleaned spotless. You could hardly tell that every night the roughest and toughest of the road spent their nights here.

"Hello?" I called praying no one was here. I could see the pink and pale colors of the dawn rising in the distance outside. The Culebra's would be getting ready to sleep. As I passed the bar I noticed that the bottles and the shelves had all been replaced and cleaned up. It didn't even look like anything had happened.

I leaned over the bar to see the floor tiles below. All clean.

A pack of cigarettes lay on the bar top and I grabbed them and sat down in a booth near the window. I'd watch the sun rise.

For a long time I just sat and tried not to think. My head seemed clouded with all this information that I thought meditation was the best medicine. Then the sound of a car motor cut through the silence. I looked out the window and saw a black Porsche pulling into the parking lot. The windows on the car were all tinted black.

I was worried it would be some other Culebra at first, but then I saw Richards familiar form step gracefully out of the car and walk towards the restaurant.

I took a cigarette out of the pack and realized I didn't have a lighter.

"Damn it," I whispered under my breath. I stared at the end of the cigarette for several moments, angry for being thwarted. I didn't even smoke, I just wanted something familiar, something that would make me feel normal.

I wasn't paying attention to anything else just the utter disappointment. I didn't hear Richard walk in or even make the purposeful steps towards the booth where I was sitting. All I could think of was the end of that cigarette.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" came the snide voice above me. I looked up and was pulled from my thoughts. Richard stood over me wearing the same suit from the night before except he had a few spots of blood on the collar. I couldn't see it but, I could smell it.

I blinked and shook my head and when I looked down at the cigarette in my hand I could see that the end of it was smoking.

"What the hell?" I said in absolute stunned shock.

Richard slid into the booth across from me and took the pack.

"Yeah, you inhale and it stays lit. Got a light?" he asked putting the cigarette in his mouth. I shook my head without looking at him.

What the hell? How could this be? Moving things with just a thought was one thing but, setting fires?

Richard found a lighter underneath the booth and lit up. He inhaled and exhaled a plume of smoke above my head then leaned back in the booth with one arm draped over the back.

"So Kate, you going to be angry with me forever?" he asked. I took a drag from my smoke, I wished I could smack the smug look off of his face.

"I'm sure I'll die again someday. Then maybe I'll forgive you, I just hope it's not so you can move up in the world," I replied. I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared across the table at him until it became too uncomfortable. I watched out the window as the first rays of the sun came up.

"Look, you weren't supposed to be there that night. It wasn't my fault!" Richard said.

"Sure it wasn't," I replied not looking at him. I admit I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Damn it Kate!" Richie slammed his hand against the table and I jumped. Once again he was forcing me to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry but, I offered to save you and you refused! Jesus you should be thanking me for sparing you, like you wanted me to," he said. I nodded my head calmly.

"Out of guilt you decided to save me but, it was too late," I said my voice was numb sounding to my ears. I put out my cigarette and moved to get up but, Richard grabbed my wrist. I had to use every ounce of strength not to throw him out the window and into the now risen sun. Instead I was struck by his hand on my wrist.

A thought or maybe a memory came flooding back. The night that I died Richard had cut my palm in front of Movado. I remember the eye that could see into people that was on his palm. For some reason, his gesture of grabbing me had brought this memory back to the surface.

"I'm not done!" he hissed at me but, I ignored him. I slowly picked up his left hand from my wrist and turned it over with his palm up. He didn't say anything but, watched me in silence, allowing me to move his hand. I laid his palm against mine with my left hand and waited for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored him. When I pulled my palm from his and held it up to him. An eye was visible.

Richard stared at me in shock.

"That's how Santa Sangre brought me back," I said. Richard looked down at his own hand where his own inner eye was staring up at him.

"You made that cut the night I died and that's how Santa Sangre got inside of me!" I said. I don't know how but somehow I willed the eye to leave my palm and the hole was replaced with skin. Richard was speechless as his did the same.

"So you're right Richard, thank you! Because without you I wouldn't be alive, resurrected by a blood god who wants me to kill innocent people for YOUR race. So thanks!" I screamed and shoved him into the booth before I stormed away, heading towards my room.

As I passed Richards office, blood pumping in my ears I smacked my hand against the wall in anger.

"Kate!" I could hear Richard following me. I didn't stop. I wanted to tear apart the entire place! Destroy the whole place and watch it burn.

Richard had cut my hand so he could see into my head. When I was shot the wound hadn't healed and the blood of the Santa Sangre had used the wound to get into my soul and resurrect me. Whether it made sense or not, I blamed Richard!

"Kate!" He was behind me and my rage was boiling over. I couldn't stop it so I turned to face him.

Richard backed away as soon as he saw my face.

"Kate, calm down," he begged in a smaller voice. I took a step towards him and he stepped back. My skin felt like it was on fire.

With an invisible force I picked Richard up and slammed him against the far hallway wall. He dropped to the floor in heap.

"Kate, don't!" he said so I slammed him again knocking off plaster and a cheap looking painting which shattered as it hit the floor. This time when he came up from the floor he had transformed into the Culebra. His fangs were barred at me as he took a step towards me with a mighty growl. This time when I slammed him against the wall, I held him there. My focus was easier to hold than before and I could feel the power of the Santa Sangre flowing through me. It was actually satisfying to see Richard afraid.

"Kate…." He tried to speak but, the force holding him was strong enough to knock the wind from his lungs.

"I'm sorry!" he cried and the spell was broken. The pull of power I had felt disappeared and Richard crumpled to the floor. When he got up this time his face was normal again. The culebra was gone.

"If I could have changed everything about that night, I would have. I'm sorry you had to pay the price for my mistake," Richard said gasping as he tried to catch his breath. I looked down at my hands in wonder. Richards's glasses had flown off his face and lay a few inches near my feet. I picked them up and handed them to him. He put them on and I walked away in a daze.

When I got to my room I was half expecting Seth or Scott to come running in, awoken by the noise but nothing happened. Except for a small nose bleed, I was fine.

Shockingly when I laid down on the bed I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott's mind seemed to be running at full speed. _Kate was alive!_

The night before Scott had heard the ruckus from the restaurant but, considering that was usually a nightly occurance he wasn't worried. Seth and Richie always had been able to take care of anyone who wanted to rumble.

After his shift at the gas station he went straight from there to his room. The sun was coming up and he wanted to get to the confines of his room before that happened. Now, sitting in Seth's office he was wishing he hadn't gone to ground before talking to either of the brothers.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her!" Scott said standing up from his chair. Seth put a hand on the kids shoulder urging him to sit. In the last year Seth had become fond of Scott. He was misguided at times but, not a bad kid.

"I know you want to see her but, right now she asked that you stay away," Seth said trying to be as sympathetic as possible. He knew Scott would want to see her, had a right to see her but considering what she did to Richie when he pissed her off, he didn't want the same for Scott.

"How is this possible? I watched her die!" said Scott. Seth walked around to his desk and opened a drawer he pulled out a small bottle of tequila and took a quick swig.

"I don't know. I sent word for my guy to bring Tanner here," replied Seth replacing the bottle in the desk.

"Sex Machine? Kate hates him!" replied Scott.

"Yes but, he is the only one who I think can help us so Kate will just have to get over it!" snapped Seth slamming the drawer. Both men stared one another down for a few seconds before Scott looked away.

Seth knew it must hurt the kid that his own sister didn't want to see him. After what Kate had said to him the night she died Seth had guessed that in some way Scott had been trying to make up for all the wrongs he had done. To know his sister might possibly hate him, Seth knew that couldn't be easy to swallow.

"Just give her some time Scott. She didn't even know a year had passed until yesterday," said Seth.

"Where is she now?" asked Scott.

"Asleep. Leave her be for now. Anyways I need you to watch the gas station tonight," replied Seth. Scott nodded and left the office. He needed to feed. Plus he knew if he stayed at Jackknifes he would go looking for his sister.

* * *

 _Through Kate's eyes…._

 _It was dark, lightning flashed in the sky illuminating the ground filled with writhing snakes. I stepped forward onto the dirt ground and the snakes hissed and writhed. The closer I got the more they seemed to back away. They were afraid of me._

 _Thunder rumbled in the distance as I stepped up to the edge of a large precipice. I couldn't see what was in the hole, it was too dark but, I could hear faint sounds of people crying and whimpering. I strained my eyes trying to find the origin of the sound._

 _Lightning flashed setting several torches a blaze. My eyes widened in horror._

 _Men, women and children were all crawling and writhing in the large hole. I stared at them, there broken bodies trying to climb one another to get away from this evil place. I realized it was a mass grave and these people were the sacrifice. I wished I could reach out and save all of them but, they didn't seem to see me standing there and even if they did my body wouldn't cooperate._

 _"Katie cakes," his voice struck me like a blow. It was coming from behind me. I turned my back on the sea of sacrifices and there he stood. He wore his grey suit, the one he always kept for the pulpit._

 _"Daddy!" I whispered. He smiled at me and I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck like I did when I was a little girl. He hugged me back and for a moment I could pretend that things were normal. He pulled away first and looked at me._

 _"Oh Katie Cakes. I'm so sorry," he said. I could feel the tears welling up._

 _"I miss you Daddy," I said. He smiled._

 _"I know honey," he replied wiping away one tear._

 _"I'm just sorry I couldn't keep you," he said. I nodded trying to understand._

 _"I'll see you and momma again soon," I said and felt my heart expand at the thought. My Father stepped away from me. The look of warmth on his face was replaced with fear._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"You aren't my Katie!" He said backing further and further away. I took a step forward, my hands raised so as not to alarm him._

 _"Daddy, what's wrong? Please?" I begged. The look he was giving me was as if he didn't know me at all._

 _I don't know how but, somehow the pit of bodies was now behind him and I screamed as my father fell back into the pit among the crying and the screams. I reached over the edge after him but, he was too far away. In sadness and frustration I screamed into the sky!_

My eyes snapped open. _It was a dream, all a dream._ I sat up in the queen sized bed and took a few deep breaths.

My face was wet with tears I had shed while I was asleep. How long had I been out? I looked at the clock, it was five p.m. but I had a feeling that it wasn't the same day. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Just then a knock sounded at my door. I stood there staring at the door for several seconds before realizing I needed to answer it.

I figured it would be Seth but, when I opened the door I was shocked to see a pretty blonde hippie. She wore a flowery tank top and long bright pink skirt. Her arms were covered in a million hemp bracelets. Over her shoulder was a big beach bag that looked as if it would bust.

"Hey darling, Seth sent me over with some clothes and shower stuff," said the girl. Her voice was bubbly and upbeat which bothered me, considering I could tell she was a Culebra. I don't know how but, I knew it in my bones. This girl was definitely not human. I stared at her for a moment and she stepped into the room turning on the light as she went.

"Seth didn't know you size so just pick what you want and toss the rest," said the girl as she put the bag on the bed and started unpacking it.

"I'm Brandy by the way," she said. Finally she stopped and stared back at me. I knew my expression hadn't really changed. Truth was, I didn't know how to react to this person. We regarded each other for a moment.

"Is it true that you died?" asked Brandy holding up a yellow sundress to me.

"Yes," I said.

"Huh! Well, aint that something," she said picking up another top and holding it up to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, most people I know that come back to life are usually blood suckers," she said giggling. I had to smile at the irony of it all. I had begged Scott not to turn me because I had been afraid of what I would come back as and yet here I was. Back from the dead and still no clue what I was.

Sometime later I was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Brandy tried putting me in a couple skirts and dresses but, I felt much more myself in jeans. Despite what she was, I found myself liking Brandy. She was bubbly and energetic. She didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body and yet part of me resented the fact that she had to kill to stay alive.

 _Like you'll be any different_ , came the snarky voice in my head.

Brandy walked me to Richards's office. We entered the hallway that I had repeatedly slammed Richard in but the wall had been plastered over and the glass and debris cleaned up.

"When did that happen?" I asked Brandy as we walked passed, mostly because I was sure I had slept days instead of hours.

"Two nights ago, no one is sure how though," she said sneaking a glance at me. I just nodded.

Brandy pushed open the heavy oak door and I entered Richards's office. He sat at his desk with Seth leaning up against it.

"What the hell did you call me here for!?" shouted the tall blond, leather clad man with his back to me. In knew that voice instantly and regretted asking Brandy to leave me at the office door.

Professor Tanner turned around when he heard my footsteps. The lazy grin that I hated spread across his face as I got closer. I glanced over to Seth and Richard. Seth's expression was one that I was used to. It was the look he always had when he was doing a job. The look of "it's time to go to work." Richard was staring at me with his normal glare but, something was hidden beneath it. I don't know what but, something else was in his face that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Katie cakes! You're alive!" cried the professor in mock enthusiasm. He raised his arms as if to embrace me for a hug, I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Richards's desk next to Seth.

"Exactly. We want to know how and why," said Richard from behind me. The way he said it made it sound like he was angry with me for being alive. I couldn't blame him though as I thought of the beating he took last night. I smiled and tried to cover up some laughter.

"Well, how should I know?" asked Tanner. I glared at him as he looked me up and down like I was some kind of desert that he had never tasted.

"You're the expert, figure it out!" snapped Seth.

"Look I won't even have a place to start unless I have some of her blood," replied the professor with a sickly grin.

"What?" I hissed. I looked from Seth to the professor. This had to be some kind of trick.

"Its simple Katie cakes. I can see what the blood god has intended for you with a couple drops of your blood. At least that way ill when and where they want you to go," replied the professor. He took a few steps toward me.

"No!" I said.

"Then I can't help you. You were chosen so it's your problem," he said. He took a few steps casually away from us like he was going to leave.

I swallowed hard and let out a sigh.

"Fine!" I snapped. The professor turned back to me, a look of triumph on his face. I grabbed a letter opener from Richards's desk.

"But, don't call me Katie caked EVER again!" I snapped.

"Kate don't!" shouted Richard. I ignored him and pierced the end of my finger with the sharp end of the letter opener. A bubble of blood emerged and I held it out to the professor. He took my hand pulling it closer to him and placed it in his mouth. I cringed and I felt him sucking the blood out of my wound.

I had a cousin who suffered from epilepsy and seeing her have a seizure was terrifying. Her whole body went rigid and then began convulsing. I was reminded of that when Tanner dropped my finger from his mouth and hit the floor in a hard lump, convulsions wracked through his body.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Aiden Tanner, aka Sex Machine placed Kate's finger in his mouth, he knew something big was happening. Her blood tasted almost sickeningly sweet and yet left a hint of a bitter after taste. Within moments he was seeing visions swirl around his head and he lost all control of his body and mind.

For weeks he had been following the star patterns, to what? He didn't know. Something was coming and it was big.

Tanner had been dreaming about Kate for some time. He hadn't felt bad when Carolos had shot her, in fact he hadn't recognized her in the dreams at first. Each time he dreamt of her, her eyes appeared to be blood shot and a power swirled around her. Tanner believed it was coincidence, yet then his companions, some bikers turned Culebra and a few hangers on just going along for the ride, started having similar dreams. Tanner decided it was time to listen to the dream Kate and see what was what.

Now having tasted her blood, he saw things. He saw the night Kate died as if it was replaying right in front of him. He saw Kate being resurrected and her fateful return to the temple under the Twister. These visions molded one into the other as if he was living them.

He saw the new powers that Katie seemed to have and he was a little impressed with how hot the preacher's daughter looked when she was stretching her powerful "muscles" on Richard.

Then the visions shifted. He saw a couple, male and female with hands intertwined. They stood on a cliff, the moon hung high in the dark night as the male wrapped his arms around the females waist and she melted into him. As Tanner approached the couple he realized it was Katie and…..Richard? Tanner stared down the cliff side and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Below them writhing in pain and anguish were the bodies of thousands of humans. When Tanner moved his eyes up from the bodies in the pit, he turned his eyes over to Katie. Her eyes were once again blood red and she had the sweetest of smiles on her face as she watched the pitiful sight below. It was a look of contentment and lust. Tanner turned his face back up to the sky. The moon, just moments before had been a bright white, now was the color of fresh blood.

He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Tanner opened his eyes to see Katie, Seth and Richard standing over him. He was sure that Kate's eyes were blood red with the power of Santa Sangre. So sure that he jumped up as quick as he could and almost made a lunge for the door but, when he looked back at Kate he could see her eyes were their normal color.

He laughed nervously as the three stared at him.

"What happened?" asked Richard, annoyed.

"Well, I have done some crazy drugs but, _that_ was the best trip I've been on in a while," he said chuckling nervously. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one.

"Oh by the way, kudos on the new powers Kate, what you did to Richard," he shook his head as he took a drag, chuckling quietly.

"Art," he finished. Richard glared at him but, Tanner was happy to see a small smile on Kate's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Look Tanner, we need to know what all this bullshit means," said Seth.

"Well, its pretty obvious. Kate here has been chosen," replied Tanner in his most annoying and worst impression of the crypt keeper. All his performance received was some annoyed looks.

"Alright, alright. Look Kate was chosen, I don't know why but, it seems that she will bring forth the new set of sacrifices and from the looks of the vision I had, it will be by the next blood moon. Now, if not that particular moon then the following one which could be in another hundred years. I don't think Santa Sangre is going to preserve her human body that long so my guess would be in about two months," Tanner said sitting down in one of the chairs near Richards's desk.

"What if I don't want to do the sacrifice?" asked Kate. Tanner almost felt sorry for her. She looked genuine distraught.

"You don't have a choice," he replied without much feeling.

"Why?" snapped Richard. Tanner looked at him warily and was brought back to the vision of Richard with his arm around Kate. The way he stared at the back of Kate's head reminded Tanner of the vision, he wondered how long Richard had felt gushy towards the girl?

"Because if she tries to resist the pull of the spirit then Santa Sangre will take over the vessel, meaning Kate, and will do it anyway," replied Tanner. He kept smoking his cigarette but, whatched the three warily.

"What happens after?" asked Kate in a small voice. Something told Tanner she already knew the answer but, didn't want to believe it.

When Tanner had been working for Carlos he had researched the Santa Sangre curse, as it was called, for weeks. The last person before Katie to be blessed with the Santa Sangre was a prospector. The guy went mad, they say and began kidnapping and hobbling people for the sacrifice. After he buried them alive, he was forced by the spirit to take his own life. Katie knew this, Tanner had heard the ranger tell her that in his visions. So now he was stuck. Should he lie to her and tell her that she will live on as normal or tell her the truth?

"The spirit will leave you once the sacrifice is complete," he said not looking at her.

"Why does it have to be her?" asked Seth.

"Because she was chosen," replied Tanner.

"Well, that's real helpful," chided Richard, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Hey I didn't make the rules, ok? You wanna know why her then ask it!" snapped Tanner. The Geckos both turned to Kate with perplexed looks. Kate crossed her arms and stared at them in fear and then annoyance, her head snapping back and forth between the brothers.

"What?" she snapped backing away from Seth only to bump into Richard who grabbed both her shoulders to keep her from running. Kate stared up at him and he down at her for several seconds.

"Are you saying that…?" Seth pointed in Kate's direction, " _That_ isn't Kate?" Tanner shook his head. He couldn't stand the uneducated fools who seemed to hold all the power.

"No, what I am saying is that Kate is now a vessel. She is herself and yet she also is playing host to a spirit that has been on this earth for eons," replied Tanner crushing his cigarette beneath his boot and carelessly tossing it on the marble floor.

No one could see it but, Richard moved his thumbs and relaxed his hold on Kate. Slowly he ran his thumb back forth on her upper arms as if to console her. Kate glanced at his hands then his face but she was positive he was unaware of the movement. His expression gave nothing away.

"What she sees, Santa Sangre sees. When she speaks Santa Sangre is in her voice and when she sleeps, it's that power inside of her. Her senses will become more powerful as well as her telekinesis." explained Tanner.

Kate stepped away from Richard, wrenching herself from his hands.

She couldn't be around anyone right now. It was too much pressure to put on one person. She had hoped Tanner would tell her something helpful but, it just seemed to drive home the point that she didn't have a choice in this. Silently she made her way to the door.

"Kate?" called Seth. She turned back to them.

"I need to think," she replied quickly and then she was out the door.

The three men stood in silence and then quickly Tanner got up.

"Well, boys it's been a slice but, I am gonna show myself out," he said making his way towards the door.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Richie buttoning his jacket.

"Excuse me?" Tanner said.

"You are to stay here until this sacrifice is over with," Richie said keeping his voice casual.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you will know what it's like to lose your dick a second time."


	7. Chapter 7

_Through Kate's eyes…_

I spent the last few days hiding away in my room. I didn't want to see anyone and it seemed the safest bet just to isolate myself.

I purposefully slept at night and woke up with sun, at least that way I had the place to myself. Seth usually was up all night with Richard so even though he wasn't Culebra he was on their schedule.

It was almost sun down and I had found a nice spot in the back of the building. The desert stretched out for miles. I would sit and watch the sun go down, smoke a cigarette and sometimes practice my control on this power. I'd lift small rocks a few feet in the air then throw them or let them drop. It was secluded and I was pretty sure no one knew I was there.

Tanner and his harem, which was about five female Culebra's in scantily clad clothing and a couple rough looking bikers, were living in my Dads old RV that sat in the parking lot. God only knew what had gone on in the past year in that RV. I just imagined turning on a black light in there and seeing the room light up like some perverted crime scene on a law and order episode.

Tanner had said that the Santa Sangre spirit would send me a sign. A vision of some kind that would indicate where and when I was supposed to prepare for the sacrifice and yet nothing had happened.

I slept and I ate. I showered and tried to keep busy but, nothing seemed to come. I kept having the nightmares though. So many times I had woken up in the night screaming. I was always afraid of someone coming to check on me but, then I remembered the bar, the band and the steady stream of humans and Culebra's. There was no way anyone would be able to hear my screams over that ruckus.

I would get up and try to walk off the nightmare, to no avail.

I inhaled the cigarette and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon line. I still hadn't seen Scott. I think he had come to my room several nights before. I saw the shadow of someone's foot prints stop in front of the door. At first the shadow moved as if he was contemplating knocking then they were still, before long they disappeared. I was almost positive it was my brother.

I didn't know what to say to him. I know that I had said that my love for him was lost but, that wasn't true. I was angry at him and myself. I had tried to change his very nature because I couldnt understand his decision. I was angry at him for being selfish but, I still loved him. He was all I had. I had asked Seth about Scott and he explained what he had done the night Carlos was dismembered and how Scott had stepped up in the last year. He told me that Scott had tried to do well in my honor. Maybe my death was what needed to happen to save Scott? Maybe it wasn't in vain?

Still I wasn't sure how to approach him. The choice was taken out of my hands as the backdoor to the hotel opened and Scott stood there. The sun had dropped into the horizon. Had he been waiting on the other side of the door for it to be safe?

I didn't get up from the ground but, I did drop the rock I had hovering in the air. Scott stared at me and I stared back. After a moment I defiantly looked away, took a drag my cigarette and then threw it to the side as I exhaled.

"I didn't want to push it but, I knew you'd been coming back here," said Scott as he sat down next to me with both are backs pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to see you before, I just didn't know what to say," I said. I couldn't look at him so pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. The sky slowly turned from deep red to dark blue, then purple and finally a black veil with bright stars.

"Not manning the gas station tonight?" I asked Scott. I wanted to sound casual even though the air was thick with tension.

"No. Seth lets me have nights off so I can, you know, feed," replied Scott. I nodded while looking up at the sky. Even though I hated that my own brother had to take lives to survive, I was getting better at hiding my discomfort.

"Kate? What's it like, dying?" asked Scott out of nowhere. I scoffed.

"It hurts, especially when it's a bullet in your gut, but it's also peaceful. The thought of moving on. Getting away from this world with all its problems. And it's sad because you realize you won't have a hand in solving the problems that are left behind," I replied.

"Why?" I asked thinking of our Dad. He had died by my hand and though he begged for it I knew the stress of guilt. I wondered if Scott felt that way.

"I just wondered. Did you see dad?" he asked me in a small voice.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell Scott about my nightmares. I didn't want to make him worry. I looked at my adopted brother then and saw the pain on his face.

"All I saw was darkness," I said. I picked up my pack of cigarettes and lit one. I handed the pack to Scott and he too lit one.

"So there is no heaven?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"I think there is, I just didn't make it far enough," I joked. Scott smiled.

I took my brothers hand in mine.

"Scott, I was angry at you and at myself. I just wanted to show you that you have other options and ways of living. My stupidity got me killed, that and Richards ambition. I love you Scott, no matter what I said in the past," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

Scott hugged me unexpectedly.

"You're all I have Kate. I'm glad your back!" he said into my shoulder and I held him as I felt his tears drop.

It was almost ten at night when I got up from where Scott and I had been sitting. We had just been talking about everything that he had been doing in the year that I was absent.

"Richards not bad. He can be a tight ass but, he is good with dealing with the other Culebra's" Scott said. I nodded. I knew Richie would take the role of Lord and make it his best job yet. He was smart when it came to things like that but, that didn't mean I trusted him. If it came down to my death and the sacrifice which would he choose? I knew the answer but, I just didn't want to admit it.

Once upon a time, before I knew anything about blood sacrifices or even Culebra's I saw something in Richard. A vulnerability. A humanistic side of him that was hidden under the surface. After he was turned I thought I could still see that in him but, it was all bullshit. He didn't care about me, his brother or even his lover Santanico. None of it mattered, just his ambition.

"I better head to bed," I said getting up and brushing off my jeans.

"Wait! Come watch the band with me," said Scott getting up. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I can't. I'm really tired. Some other time," I said stepping into the air conditioned building, Scott right on my heels.

"Hey," he said catching up to me as I went to open my door, "you don't have to hide away anymore," he said and the sincerity in his voice almost made me want to cry.

"I've been up since five so I'm just gonna crash. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Ok night, Kate," and with that Scott headed to the front of the building.

I felt better than I had since showing up here. Maybe talking to my brother would help keep the nightmares away? I could only hope so as I took a shower then climbed into bed, exhausted physically and mentally.

* * *

 _I was moving through a wooded area. It was bright and sunny with birds chirping in the trees. The sun felt warm against my skin and I could almost smell the honeysuckle. As I moved closer to the edge of the woods I saw the pond and knew exactly where I was;_ my parents lake house.

 _The house stood on the south end and from where I stood I could see my Dad's old car sitting underneath the elms in its regular spot. The tire swing swayed lazily in the breeze and I was reminded of all the times Scott and I used to play on it. Each of us trying to outdo the other with how high we could go._

 _My mom and Dad would bring me and Scott up here every summer before bible camp started. It was their way of giving us some family time before we went off with our friends. My Dad loved to fish and every year we would have bets on who would catch the most and the biggest._

 _"Time sure has a way of changing huh, Katie cakes?"_

 _As I neared the dock I could see my Dad sitting at the end of it in his fold out chair. His back was to me but I knew it was him. He wore that same fishing hat that my mom despised and sat with his pole out in the water, bobbing on the surface of the pond._

 _"Daddy?" I said as I took a step onto the dock. It was old and the wood creaked which always made me nervous when I walked on it._

 _"Things sure do change Katie cakes. I never thought I would see the day," he said his voice easy and calming, like he didn't have a care in the world. I was only about two feet away from him and he still had his back to me. Slowly he began to reel in his line._

 _"See what day Daddy?" I asked. The dock shuddered underneath me. I looked over the edge and in the water I saw the pond was slowly turning a dark blood red. The smell of blood masked the smell of honey suckle and as I looked out at the pond, it had slowly become a vat of blood instead of the water I had seen only moments ago. I couldn't make it out at first but, soon I could see faces and bodies underneath the surface. They were screaming, writhing around one another trying to get up. The knees of these people were disfigured._

 _"The day that you turn into a whore for the devil!" he shouted turning his face to me. I screamed. His eyes had been gouged out leaving only two black holes. I lost my footing as I backed away from him. The dock shuddered underneath me again and I lost my balance falling into the blood pond. Cold hands wrapped around my arms, my legs and anything else pulling me under the water. Their skin felt like that of a fish, cold, jelly like and mushy. My father stood above me on the dock shouting at them to take me._

 _When I reached up to grab the deck my father slapped my hand away._

 _"_ _You deserve this!" he shouted angrily at me. I kept fighting though. When I glanced at the house I tried to call to my Mom or Scott to help me. I looked back up at my Dad and standing behind him was Richard but, he was in his Culebra form._

 _"_ _Let him go Kate," Richard said calmly, my Father either didn't hear him or didn't know he was there. He grabbed my father by the neck and sank his fangs into him._

 _I fought back as hard as I could kicking and hitting to get away from the hands that pulled me under but it was no use…._

 _"_ _No!" I shouted as I sat up and slammed into something._

"Kate! Kate! Wake up!" someone was shouting at me but, I was still trying to fight. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't real. I was in my room, it was dark but I was starting to get my barring's.

Once the relief hit me I let myself break down.

"Shhhh, Kate its okay. It was just a dream." Richie said as he held me, slowly stroking my hair as I sobbed quietly. I didn't even care that he was here or that he had somehow gotten in my room. I was just relieved that it was all a dream and yet I was tired of the nightmares. I was tired of seeing my father shouting at me and calling me names. After I was all cried out I pulled away from Richie, trying to catch my breath. It was three in the morning. It took a moment for my breathing to become normal and my pulse to slow down.

When I looked at Richard I could see him looking at me with pity and genuine concern. I hated seeing it in his eyes. I didnt want him to pity me!

"How did you get in here?" I asked Richard as I reached for the box of tissues, I'll admit I was snappier than I should have been. I started dabbing my eyes with the tissues.

"I was going to my office when I heard you screaming," he replied a little too quickly.

"Oh," was all I could say. I got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. My cheeks were red and my eyes were blood shot, not Santa Sangre red, just normal red, as if I had been crying. I took several deep breaths, still trying to steady myself. As I towel dried my skin I realized Richard was casually leaning up against the doorway.

"Why do you still wear the glasses?" I asked not unkindly. I had wondered that before but, never thought to ask it.

Richard shrugged.

"Habit," he replied. I hung the towel up and stood facing him.

"That makes sense," I said sarcastically, a little annoyed by his none answer. I slowly moved past him back into the main room.

"Why are you still wearing my boxers and shirt?" asked Richard as I sat down on the bed. I looked down at the tank and shorts that Seth had given me.

"Seth gave them to me," I said not knowing what else to say. Honestly, I didn't really have anything to wear to bed and this seemed the most logical. Though I was sure I wouldn't have continued to wear them had I known they were Richards.

"It's the most comfortable thing I have for sleeping," I asserted lamely.

"Exactly. It's comfortable, just like my glasses. I've worn them since I was a kid and they are a small comfort to me," replied Richard. I rolled my eyes. It felt like he just wanted to argue.

"Look, sorry about the screaming but, I'm fine now so you can go," I replied trying to dismiss him.

"You wanna tell me about the dream?" asked Richard sitting at the end of the bed and ignoring me. I pulled my legs up.

"It was just a dream," I replied not making eye contact.

"Not the first you've had. In fact I can probably guess that you've had nightmares ever since you arrived," he said. When I glanced at him he was smirking. "Tell me I am wrong," he said.

I shook my head. He must have heard me or was making a good guess. Either way, I didn't know how I felt about this. I wanted to talk to someone without them looking at me like I was insane but, at the same time I didn't know what would happen if I told Richard the truth. Would he use it against me later? Mock me? Say that I am just being over dramatic?

Richard cleared his throat.

"Look Kate, I know you resent me for what happened. You were right, I let my ambition get the best of me but, that doesn't mean I didn't care when you died. To be honest I am familiar with bad dreams, I had them for months after you died," said Richard. I finally looked at him. His ice blue eyes bore into mine and I could see the sincerity in his face. I felt my resolve weaken if only for a moment. I couldn't concede forgiveness verbally so I just nodded.

"The nightmares….are of my Dad and the sacrifices. I see all of them crying out and screaming. I can smell the dirt as if gets piled on top of them and feel their fear!" I exclaimed. Now everything came out in a rush and made my blood boil with frustration and rage.

"I don't know if I can do this! The worst part is, sometimes in the dream, when I am seeing all of these people, I like it. I enjoy it and that scares me Richard!" I cried and put my head in my hands as the tears came. I felt a shift on the bed as Richard moved close enough to me to put an arm around me in comfort.

"You aren't alone, Kate" he said into my hair. Once again he had hit the nail on the head.

"Yes I am," I replied pulling away from him. I stood up and began pacing the floor. He let me and waited while I let my anger stew

"You don't get it! My whole family is dead and now I am forced to kill more innocent people for a stupid blood god who by the way, wont let it go at that but, gives me this power that I am forced to control and I can't take it!" I screeched. The mirror on the vanity suddenly cracked.

"Kate, calm down!" said Richie. If I had been a little calmer, I might have found his expression comical but, I was angry.

"No! It isn't right. And what's worse is I _like_ it Richard! The power. I'm not the weakling anymore when I use it and I like that freedom!" I cried. Richie stood up and placed both hands on my shoulder stopping me from pacing.

"Kate, I'm already paying out the ass for the repairs in the hallway so please calm down so I don't have to do the same in here!" he said making me stop in my tracks. After a second or two we both started chuckling.

"You kind of deserved it," I said trying to smother my smile.

Now it was Richards turn to roll his eyes. We stood in awkward silence for a moment. I sighed heavily.

"Look, thanks for coming in here but, I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted," I said and was shocked that it was true. Richie nodded and adjusted his tie.

"Kate, I mean it. You aren't alone. You should come watch the band some night. Maybe having some fun will help ease the tension. You'll look forty before your twenty," Richard joked.

"Well good thing I don't look forty then," I said sadly. It wasn't until yesterday that I realized that in the year I had been gone, two birthdays had passed. I had missed my nineteenth and twentieth birthday. I had died three weeks before my nineteenth and my twentieth was four days ago. I hadn't even thought of it until Brandy mentioned the date when she brought me more clothes.

"What?" asked Richard.

I explained to him about my age and he looked surprised.

"Wow, I'm sorry," he said looking a little uncomfortable. This was why I hadn't mentioned it to Scott earlier. I didn't want people feeling bad for me.

I shook my head.

"It's no biggie," I replied with a shrug though deep down I was disappointed.

"Well now you _have_ to come out tomorrow" he said.

"I will, promise," I replied. The look on his face was almost sweet. As if he was genuinely happy.

"Night Richard," I said as I turned back to the bed climbed in and faced the door where he stood. He flicked the light off and all I could see were his glowing Culebra eyes. It didn't bother me, I was used to it.

"Night Kate," he said opening the door letting in a flood of hallway light and shutting it behind him as I let my eyes shut. I drifted off after a time and for the first time in ages I didn't dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth had wondered what kept his brother and when he returned to the bar after he had been in Kates room, Seth asked him where he had been.

"Got caught up on a call," replied Richie but, Seth sensed his brother wasn't being completely honest, but Seth let it go for now.

Richie ordered a drink. The crowd was good tonight. Some locals had made their way in along with the usual truckers making their trek across the border.

"Hey, did you know it was Kate's birthday a couple days ago?" asked Richie. Seth thought for a minute and then felt a wave of shame as he realized he had forgotten.

"Shit! I totally forgot," he said smacking the top of the bar with the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid but, then again Kate had been hiding from everyone so how was he supposed to remember when she didn't seem to want anyone to? _Don't be an asshole blaming her!_ He thought.

"Well it seems her little brother forgot too so don't get too down on yourself," replied Richard dryly.

"How did you know then?" asked Seth. Richard drank the last of his whiskey and turned away from his brother to signal for another.

"Look it doesn't matter how I know, what matters is we make it up to her!" replied Richard. Seth stared at his brother with confusion. Richard was genuinely upset about this. He could hide it from others but, not from his own brother. For a minute Seth was reminded of when he caught Kate and Richie kissing at the Twister. Did Richie actually care for her? Time would tell.

"Okay, Ill figure it out ok?" said Seth and with that he walked out of the bar.

* * *

 _Through Kate's eyes_

I felt better than I had in a long time. Maybe it was having a purpose for once? I woke up anticipating the coming night when I would join Seth, Richard and Scott in the bar. I didn't care about my birthday or the fact that a cloud of doom rested over my head. For tonight, none of it mattered. I would let it go.

I spent most of the day hanging out in my room, trying to pass the time. At one point I even took a nap. When the sun went down I realized I needed to get dressed but, I was sad to see all I had was jeans and tee shirts. I mentally kicked myself for not taking advantage of the skirts and dresses Brandy had got me but, I refused, not realizing i would ever need them.

I don't know why I cared so much about my appearance. It wasn't that I was a big bar person. Even though I wasn't twenty one I had been in more bars than most people twice my age. When Seth and I worked together on jobs we always went to a bar to celebrate.

I never was one to worry about my appearance but tonight seemed different. I wanted to look nice and yet not look like I am selling a bible. As I contemplated my few choices, I got a knock at the door.

"Hey honey!" cried Brandy as she gave me a quick hug and walked into my room. She carried a large garment bag and make up kit. I shut the door and followed her in the room. She placed the makeup kit, which was actually just a tackle box on the vanity and put the garment bag on the bed.

"What's all this?" I asked slightly concerned.

Brandy smiled at me as she opened the tackle box and pulled out a curling iron.

"Seth said you might need some help getting ready tonight. I was going to cosmetology school before I was turned," she said. While she talked I walked over to the bed and picked up the bag. Brandy snatched it from me before I could undo the zipper.

"Nope! That's a surprise, now go shower so I can get started!" she trilled pushing me towards the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, oh great, I'm gonna be a vampires Barbie doll!

I'd never been to prom but, I could only imagine that getting ready for one night in the bar was as close to it as I would ever get. I had gone to a church dance with my ex Kyle when we were freshman but, it was semi-formal.

I sat there listening to Brandy prattle on as she did my makeup and hair and tried to imagine another time, another me. It was odd that I could remember who I was but, she was totally foreign to me. I used to think that French kissing Kyle behind the church was the most risky thing I had ever done.

Since then I had been a vampire hunter, professional robber, a liar and even a murderer. Would anything ever feel normal again?

"Okay I think that should do it!" trilled Brandy as she sprayed my hair again. I tried not to breath in the hairspray fumes.

When I looked in the mirror again, this time I really saw myself. Brandy had taken my long hair and pinned some it up away from my face to frame it. She had given me soft curls that fell down my back and then placed small lilac blossoms in it. It was simple but, I liked it.

My makeup had never looked more perfect and honestly I don't think I had ever worn more on my face! My mom had always told me that too much make up would give people the wrong idea so I was always careful to keep it to mascara and lip gloss. Brandy had given my eyes a smoky silvery look with eye liner on the top lid that seemed to make my eyes look bigger. She had used bronzer or blush to contour my cheek bones.

I stared at myself and was unconsciously moving closer to the mirror until I felt Brandy gently pull my shoulders back.

"Careful you'll hurt your eyes!" she giggled grabbing the garment bag from the bed. I heard the zipper of the bag and smiled so big I thought my face would split.


	9. Chapter 9

The bar would be filling with people soon and Seth felt as keyed up as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Mindy, the bar tender and culebra, walked around to the various tables lighting candles as Scott and the band set up on the stage. Seth had spent the majority of the day trying to get everything organized for tonight. He felt guilty about missing Kate's birthday and decided to do something special for her. Plus, he figured that maybe this would get her to open up and out of her room.

Mindy got behind the bar once the candles were all lit. Seth had a moment of panic when he looked up at the lavender streamers. What happens if one falls and starts a fire?! Then he brushed the thought away. Mindy started wiping down the bar when Seth gave her the nod for a drink. She poured him a bourbon and handed it over with a smile. Mindy was okay. Seth didn't care for the Culebra's in general but she and Brandy seemed to be semi normal.

Richard stepped into the bar and took a quick look around. He seemed amused by the low lighting, paper lanterns and few decorations that adorned the place. He saw his brother and walked over to him.

"Taking a class in interior decorating?" Richard joked. Mandy passed him his usual drink which he swallowed in a gulp.

"Screw you," replied Seth as the band started their sound check.

"Are we going to be amused with a piñata? Maybe even a magic show?" Richard said.

Seth chuckled.

"How about I make your teeth disappear?" he replied.

"What's with all the purple?" asked Richard.

"It's her favorite color," replied Seth with a shrug.

The brothers bantered like this all the time and it was a comfort to both. Even through everything they still had a kinship with one another. It was a bond too strong to break.

In an hours' time the bar had filled and the regulars seemed confused by the décor however, Seth noticed it seemed to please most of them. It was nice to bring some class to the classless, he thought dryly. Every so often he would glance back towards the hallway to the back of the building. He couldn't wait to see Kate's face and he hoped that she would be pleased. With the raw deal she had been given, he wanted happiness for her.

When he finally saw her and Brandy emerge from the living courters he was a little taken a back. Brandy had done a damn fine job! Kate wore a black dress that showed off her figure but, left a bit to the imagination. Her long brown hair was pulled up with soft curls tumbling down. Her makeup was evident but, she didn't seem like she was suffocating from coats of it. For once, she looked her age.

Seth vaguely remembered the day he met Kate. She seemed so young and childlike. Then when they had joined together doing jobs he found himself always feeling like she needed protecting because of how naïve she seemed. He didn't see a little girl anymore, he saw a young woman. It was a good feeling yet a sad one. Like watching your sister grow up and yet you still want to be there to protect her even though you know it's unnecessary.

Seth hadn't been the only one to notice her entrance either. Plenty of other men and women saw the young girl emerge. Richard stood at the farthest end of the bar closest to the stage and when he heard the whispers around him he turned his head to see Kate's eyes locked on him.

He too couldn't believe the difference in her. She had been cute but, had she always been beautiful. There gaze held for far too long before Seth stepped forward and took Kate's hand. He led her to a table in the center of the room and they both sat down. Richard watched them for a moment and felt an odd pang of jealousy towards his brother. Seth ordered himself a drink and whispered something in Kate's ear that made her smile. It was a genuine smile and Richard longed to do the same.

"You okay boss?" came a bubbling voice. Richard eyes left Kate for a moment as he turned to see Brandy putting on an apron and begin her shift. He nodded before walking towards the table. As he moved he adjusted his tie.

He reached the table as the waitress brought Seth and Kate's drinks.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked smoothly and before either Kate or Seth could answer he sat down on Kate's other side.

"This was really nice, you guys," Kate said looking up at the paper lanterns and the lavender colored streamers.

"Well, Seth has to take the credit. He was always better at making shit look like gold," replied Richard. The acid in his voice was tangible. What the hell is his problem? Thought Kate but, she ignored him.

Seth glared across the table at his brother.

"So does Scott play with the band a lot?" asked Kate as she watched her brother strumming along with the house band. She felt a swell of pride for Scott. At least he hadn't given up music.

"Yeah. Actually he has a surprise for you," replied Seth. The song ended and Scott stepped up to the mic.

"This one is for Kate. Happy birthday," he said and the crowd applauded. Kate looked from Seth who smiled in amusement to Richard who seemed like he had been sucking on lemons.

Scott sat down in front of the mic and adjusted it then his guitar. Kate's eyes filled with tears as he started playing the beginning chords to Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. Their dad had been a Clapton fan and ever since he had let Kate stand on his shoes to dance, it had been there song. It was the best birthday gift Scott could give her and her heart swelled with happiness.

Seth was happy to see her smile but, then he could see all the candles in the room seem to glow brighter. The flames swelled with Kate's emotion and to avoid a fire he grabbed Kate's hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her. He didn't miss the look of anger on Richards face. Why was his brother acting like such an ass?

Kate nodded and they both got up and walked to the dance floor.

* * *

 _Through Kate's eyes…._

I had to laugh as Seth and I stepped onto the dance floor _. What would he do if I stepped onto his shoes like a child?_

Seth looked at me for a moment and I shook my head. No way was I explaining _that_ to him.

"You look really nice Kate," said Seth as we swayed awkwardly to the music. I could feel my face flushing. I was never good with compliments. I glanced over to Richard who was watching us as if he was wishing we were dead.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked out loud. Why did it bother me if Richard was being a jerk? Had I done something to upset him? Seth shrugged.

"You know how we Geckos can be," he chuckled.

 _Okay what did that mean?_

Brandy walked to Richard and collected the drinks. He ordered another and slouched back down in the chair. Seth turned me as we danced so I couldn't see him but, I could feel a hole burning in the back of my head from Richards glare.

"Has Tanner found out anything new?" I asked trying to make conversation. I didn't know if I wanted the answer.

Seth scoffed.

"Yeah, he found out that banging in an rv is not how most women want to spend their night!" he said. "He says the blood moon should be in about forty to forty five days but, he has to wait for some lunar star thing to happen before he can determine it," replied Seth with a shrug.

"Sounds like bullshit to me," he muttered. I nodded. Okay so now I am waiting for a sex addicted vampire to determine my fate? Great! Just what I need, more waiting.

"Hey, it'll be okay Kate, I promise," said Seth he put a finger under my chin so I could look into his eyes. I smiled and felt reassured. Seth knew how to make me feel at ease ever since our "Honey moon," as Richard called it. The song ended and we pulled away from one another. I clapped and cheered for my brother along with the crowd. The smile on Scotts face showed how much this had meant to him.

Behind me I heard the cluttering of glass and the scraping of a chair. I saw Richard shoving people as he stormed out of the room towards his office.

That's it! I thought and stomped after him.

"Kate!" called Seth. I put a hand up. I was done with this crap with Richard. I needed to know what his problem was!

I heard the slam of his office door as I turned the corner and stormed in after him, the doors slamming open without me touching them.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I snapped. He turned and I could see the raw anger on his face. I noticed a spot of liquid dripping down the far wall with broken glass on the floor. Must have been his drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Go back to your little love fest with Seth and Scott," he snapped and turned towards his desk.

"What did I do?" I asked taking a few steps towards him.

"You won't just let things go. You are always in my mind hiding out, whispering things and I can't stand it!" he replied. The emotions on his face gave away more anger and anguish?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. This was insane almost like when Santanico was sending him messages. He was erratic, angry and then just plain crazy at times. I had hated the way he seemed drawn to her and now, somehow he was acting as if he was drawn to me.

"The day you came back I heard your voice calling to me. I didn't know it was you and now I hear it all the time!" he said. I took another few steps forward putting only a few feet between us. I took a deep breath.

"Richard, I didn't know. How could I? It's this power….I can't control it," I said. He seemed to relax. His facial features seemed to soften.

"It should have been me," he whispered. I didn't grasp what he had said at first.

"I should have asked you to dance Kate," he said a little louder. _He was jealous,_ I thought. He didn't look at me opting to look at the floor and not for the first time, he seemed so small. Part of my heart melted for him. This was the Richard that I had seen before that made me want to know him. Not the Culebra or the business savvy bank robber or the crazy brother who needed a leash. Richard, the man. The one who had doubts and worried that he wasn't as good as his brother. The one who, like me was somewhat lost.

"Richie," I said as I stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek. It was a gesture of comfort but also so he could see the honesty in my face. Finally he looked down at me and all I could do was smile. That seemed all the reassurance he needed.

Before I knew it I could feel his hand on my waste pulling me closer. My breathing slowed and my heart sped up as our lips seemed to slowly get close. Richards's eyes slid shut as did mine but, before our mouths touched, "well isn't this sweet."

My eyes shot open and Richard pulled away from me.

Santanico Pandemonium stood near the door with her arms crossed. A sneering smile splayed across her lips and I felt fire race through my blood.

"Kate, why don't you go back to the party," said Richard. I turned to him in disbelief. His voice and eyes gave nothing away. He placed a gentle hand on my back and gave a little push. I nodded and walked out of his office. As I passed Santanico, I had to fight the urge to set her on fire. As the office door closed I shot a glance to Richard. He only had eyes for his former lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard glared at his ex. What a time for her to show up! They hadn't parted on bad terms and Richard had specifically told Santanico not to be a stranger but, he could feel the tension and hurt rolling off Kate as she walked out of his office. He wanted so bad to tell her to stay but, he was unsure of why Santanico was here. As the office doors closed to Kate, Richard made it a point not to look at her.

"Well Richard, that's interesting," purred the Spanish beauty as the doors shut. She stepped over to his desk and casually sat on the edge casually crossing her arms.

"I'm not gone that long and already you resurrect a child and take it as your own," she said.

Richard straightened his tie.

"I didn't resurrect her and she isn't a child," he replied walking around to the back of his desk and sitting in his chair. He could feel the tension in his shoulders making it impossible to get comfortable. He placed both hands on his desk.

"So? What are you doing here?" he asked. Santanico sat down in a chair across from him.

She tossed back her head moving her hair from her face. She was achingly beautiful. It wasn't hard for anyone to understand why so many people believed she was a goddess and even went to worship her as such.

Richard had always felt that her story was one to be pitied. After she was turned she spent centuries as a slave to the nine Lords before finally obtaining her freedom. Yes, she was a ruthless killer and a cunning manipulator but, she was also wounded in ways that no one could imagine. Underneath the visage she was still the same girl running for her freedom.

However, now that she had obtained it, Richard sensed it had made her more empowered.

"Hard to believe what friends will say when you drop in for a visit," she purred. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Come on Santanico," Richard began.

"Kisa!" she snapped. His brow furrowed.

"Kisa?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Kisa, not Santanico," she said calmly. Richard nodded.

"Okay. Why are you here _Kisa_?" he asked.

She shook her head and let her gaze wander over the massive office.

"You left this place pretty much the same," she commented her voice had lost its edge. Richard nodded.

"I liked it from the moment I saw it. Didn't make sense to change it," he said with a shrug.

"What's been going on here Richard?" asked Kisa.

Richard shrugged.

"Same old same. Moving the cartels through to Mexico or back to the states. Oooh and we also included horchata in the menu," he replied sarcastically. Kisa rolled her eyes and got up shoving her chair away.

"I'm serious! Word is that Santa Sangre had arisen again," she said leaning both hands on his desk. Richard rolled his eyes.

"So what if it has?" he asked.

"You don't think there aren't enough vampires out there who want that power? Who are willing to take on the famous Geckos to retrieve it? You're doing so well for yourself, I'd hate to see all that fall at your feet in shambles, and do you want that?" she asked. Richard hadn't thought about what could happen if anyone knew that Kate had such power. How many vampires would kill for a chance to appease the blood god and receive favor from what they considered a deity?

"Luckily for you, the buzz is still a rumor at this point and no one knows who is the vessel for Sante Sangre, at least not yet. I'm guessing it's the girl? Considering she looks great for a year old corpse," sneered Kisa. Richard glared at her. He didn't like his ex taking shots at Kate.

To be fair, Kisa wasn't jealous, well at least not much.

While she had been in California the last five months she had made friends there. She enjoyed her freedom and ability to do as she pleased. She even got a job tending bar with one of her most recent lovers. Her existence was no longer that of a sad slave wishing for release.

Yet when she opened the door and saw Richie with his hands on the girls waste. The look of lust in his eyes and the proximity of their faces, she felt a pang of jealousy. Though she and Richard had shared many kisses, she had always known their love was that of convenience. Though they actively made love and enjoyed it, the look he had for Kate compared to one he used to have for her was apparent and it made her a little edgy. She had always been used to being adored and didn't like competition.

"Richard, I came to warn you," she continued and he could hear the genuine concern in her words. "Just make sure you have a plan if anything goes awry."

"Well, thank you for the warning. It's very much appreciated. Look, I have business to deal with. How long are you staying?" asked Richard as he stood up.

"Just a night or two. I want to get back to the states," she replied. He gestured for her to follow him.

"You can stay in my room tonight," he showed her where is bedroom was and led her inside. She glanced around for a moment and nodded in approval.

"Thank you Richie. I could use a shower," she said with her first genuine smile. He nodded and shut the door behind him. The music from the bar was still loud and it seemed that more people had shown up. Richard moved quickly, he needed to find Kate.

* * *

 _Through Kate's eyes…._

I stood outside Richards's office for a moment, trying to get my heart to slow down its pace. What the hell just happened?

It happened been the first time that Richard and I had been intimate. I still remember when we sat at the Twister and he had kissed me only to have Seth walk in on us breaking the spell. I remember how confused I had been then. I hadn't wanted the kiss, at least not really. At the time he and Seth had been our kidnappers and I was positive that Richard was bat shit crazy.

Yet now I couldn't lie to myself and I couldn't blame confusion, I had wanted him to kiss me.

I leaned against the wall and counted to fifty. I needed to calm down before going back to the bar. I closed my eyes and felt a calm fall over me. I wondered if it was Sante Sangre or if it was just the counting?

"Kate?" came Seth's voice. My eyes snapped open and I saw Seth and Scott turn the corner heading towards me. I took a deep breath and walked to them. I gave Scott a hug, which I think surprised him.

"Thank you so much for the song Scott. It was perfect," I said pasting a smile on my face. My brother smiled back as I let him go and I could see his ears go red.

"I figured since it was your favorite you'd want to hear it," he muttered. Seth was staring at me in disbelief. He knew something was up and I secretly prayed I could keep up the picture of ease long enough to get away from Richards office and avoid telling my brother and friend the truth.

"You ok? Where is Richie?" asked Seth.

I pointed to the office.

"Santanico decided to drop in. I'm fine. Richard and I didn't even get a chance to raise our voices before she walked in," I said. Seth nodded but, I could tell he didn't believe me at least not completely.

"Hey! Let's do some shots!" I said trying to stay up beat and slowly walking towards the bar.

"Shots?" asked Scott looking at me as if I was insane. I never had really drank before. Maybe a fruity cocktail when I was with Seth but, that was every once in a while and usually they were too weak to make me drunk. In fact, in high school, I had always gone to the popular parties but never had a drink because I thought God might strike me down for indulgence.

"Yeah! Come on! It will be fun!" I said. We reached the bar and I asked the bar maid for three shots of fireball whiskey, Seth's favorite. I handed each guy a shot glass and then took my own. Scott and Seth now looked at me with suspicion. I smiled innocently before raising the shot in a cheers.

Seth seemed to think about it for a minute and then shrugged.

"Happy birthday Kate!" he said with a smile. We all clinked glasses and downed the whiskey. I thought my entire abdomen was on fire. Seth burst out laughing at the grimace I made after I downed the hatefully strong liquid. It was that moment that I decided I wanted to get drunk. It was my birthday and I wanted to forget everything for one night. We ordered four more shots and then took to the dance floor.

Seth, Scott and I couldn't stop laughing at our ridiculous dance moves. Scott kept holding onto my elbow when I felt like I was going to tumble over. For what felt like two or three hours that we celebrated, though it was probably about an hour, I didn't think of Richard or Santanico or what they might be doing in his office. I didn't worry about my power or what it could mean for me and my friends.

"Ill be right back!" I called over the beat of the music and the chatter of the other patrons in the bar. Seth was talking to one of the waitresses, Scott had gone off to get more alcohol. Seth nodded and I moved through the crowd making my way to the front doors.

I stepped out into the warm night air. It felt good on my skin. I looked around and saw no one. Only motorcycles parked in front and few semis and cars littering the parking lot. The gas station was empty as well. Tanners rv sat a few yards away from the kitchen entrance. I couldn't see it but, I had yesterday when Seth had told Tanner to move it. I walked in the direction of the Rv until it came into view and sat down on the bench.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket in the side of my dress and lit up taking a long drag.

Ok, I was drunk but, for once I didn't care. I exhaled a plume of smoke.

I stared at the rv. God, I had been furious when my dad bought that thing and told my brother and I that we would be taking it on a trip to Mexico. I really had thought my dad had gone off the deep end. The thing was old and ratty, nothing worth bragging about and yet my dad had planned on us living in it for an immeasurable amount of time. I tried to think what life might have been like had we been able to do just that.

Suddenly, Tanner stepped out into the night from the RV. He spotted me and sauntered over. He was wearing his ever present leather pants and a leather jacket with no shirt on underneath. I rolled my eyes as he walked over but I was too inebriated to bother getting up. I think the cigarette was enhancing my drunk.

"Well, aint it miss Katie cakes! You got another one of those?" he said. I fought the urge to light him on fire. I took the pack from my pocket and threw it at him but, instead of the throw seeming cool it just came off as pathetic. The cigarettes hit his boots. I hadn't used enough force. He chuckled as he bent down to pick them up.

"Someone's a little inebriated," he said lighting his own cigarette. I gave him the finger and he handed the pack back to me. I threw my cigarette and got up shakily before falling down into the bench with a "flump," noise. I giggled.

"Whoa, careful there girl," said Tanner as he grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and pulled my arm away. He held up his hands and started to say some half assed apology but, then the world began to spin. I sat there trying not to throw up.

"Kate? Okay you need to sleep it off. Why don't you come take a snooze in the rv? Ill keep an eye on you," Tanner said. I shook my head but he was helping me get to my feet. I don't know why my body seemed to take his lead and follow even though my brain was screaming to go back inside.

About halfway to the RV I felt a small gust of wind and Tanner let go of my arm. He shouted out and I fell back without his support. Richard had Tanner by the throat and was holding him above the ground. Richard was in his Culebra form and I could tell he was furious.

"Touch her again and I'll remove your arms then beat you with them!" Richard growled tossing Tanner into the RV like a rag doll. I sat on the dusty ground trying to get my wits about me when Richard kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you ok?" came his gruff voice. When I looked up I was looking into yellow eyes with white almost clear fangs. His face was covered in scales and his brow had been transformed to resemble a snake. I don't think he realized his Culebra form was visible. It didn't frighten me though, being so close to it when it was like this. In fact, for some reason, seeing him this way fascinated me.

I had seen many other Culebras but that was usually when I was fighting them or they were fighting amongst themselves.

"Kate?" he asked and I continued to stare. Slowly I took my left hand and placed my fingers to his brown. The skin was soft and yet not. I ran my index finger along the grooves of the scales until my palm lay across his cheek. I was so consumed by the patterns that I didn't notice he had closed his eyes as if he was enjoying my touch. Then before I could react, he was human Richard again.

"I'm okay," I slurred. Richard chuckled and shook his head.

"And you are drunk," he said with a small smile. I nodded and he straightened up with his hand outstretched. I stood up slowly and after a moment of teetering we started walking towards the bar. Richard held my hand and walked with me. I knew it was so he was sure I made it inside and nothing more.

I stumbled twice and almost fell a third time when Richard whisked me up in his arms so quickly I thought I would vomit.

"Can't have you breaking a leg on me. Our medical insurance here isn't that great," he said. He took me in through the back of the building and got me to my room.

Gently he sat me on my bed. I slouched down into the mattress before falling back with my legs dangling over the edge. Richard looked down at me with annoyance and a little bit of amusement.

"Alright, well good night Kate," he said and turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

"You almost kissed me!" slurred Kate from the bed. Richard turned back.

"You almost kissed me," he countered. He didn't know why he was indulging in this argument with her. Most likely she wouldn't remember it the next day.

Kate sat up and even sitting she was swaying. Richard couldn't help but shake his head. Her hair had almost completely fallen in a waterfall of curls. Her dress had dirt on it from falling on the ground outside and her makeup was in need of a touch up. She sat there in her dress and heels and he couldn't understand what she might be thinking.

Slowly she leaned forward to take off her heels but, almost fell forward. Richard rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Oh Jesus sit back! Let me help you," he said as he got down on one knee and unclasped one heel and then the other. Slowly he pulled them off of Kate's foot. She flexed both feet as if relieved to have the heels off.

"So why is she here?" she slurred. He looked up at her in exasperation.

"She came to visit and give me some news on what's going on in the states," he replied placing the heels near the bed.

"Kate you need to sleep this off," he said patting her knee. She nodded like a scolded child but didn't move.

"Come on, I'll help get you ready for bed," he said softly and moved to take her hand but, she pulled away.

"Wouldn't you rather be with her?" she asked. It wasn't a jealousy he sensed in her voice but, sadness. He tilted her head so she was looking at him. He shook his head and a smile crept onto her lips. He would have kissed her right then and there but, the fact that she looked ready to vomit stopped him. He didn't want to do something she would regret.

He helped her stand and walked her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet while he rustled through the cabinets and drawers. He removed his black jacket and placed it on the door knob. He rolled up the sleeved of his black dress shirt and then used a wet wash cloth to gently remove Kate's makeup.

When he was finished he made her turn around so he could get the pins out of her hair. She didn't feel any kind of pain or pulling as he removed the pins holding what was left of her up do in place.

Kate luxuriated in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. She was drunk but, she could tell he was being gentle.

"You're good at this," she commented.

He chuckled as he placed the last hair pin on the counter. He used both hands to comb out her hair looking for any stray pins he missed. Kate closed her eyes and leaned her back against his chest. It was a wonderful sensation.

Richard kept moving his hands for several moments before it became too much. He needed to keep his mind clear.

"Where are your night clothes?" he asked. Kate opened her eyes and nodded to the pile of clothes in the corner. Richard picked them up and was happy to see they were his shirt and shorts. He handed them to her. She took them then turned her back to him.

"Can you unzip me please?" she asked moving her hair out of the way of the zipper of the dress. Richard gulped. It was an innocent request but, he felt like it was going to far. He nodded and grabbed the tiny zipper and gently pulled down revealing a small porting of skin.

Without thinking he ran his hand over her back and was shocked and how soft it was. Kate's intake of breath caught him though and he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kate? Do you need me to stay?" he asked through the door.

"Hang on!" she called. Richard paced and then Kate emerged wearing his clothing. She still walked unsteadily and he led her to her bed. She laid down and he tucked her in.

"Are you sleeping with her tonight?" she asked.

"No. She is sleeping in my room but, I'll bunk elsewhere," he replied. Kate nodded and scooted away from him in the bed. She pulled the blanket back and patted the spot that was vacant.

"You could stay here," she muttered. Richard could tell she was trying not to slur her words. He smiled uncomfortably and shook his head.

"Not tonight Kate," he replied. She looked like someone had slapped her.

"No, it's not that I don't want to but, maybe when both of us have our heads," he said. She nodded and looked a little reassured. Richard stepped into the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. As an afterthought he also grabbed the garbage pail and placed it near the bed.

"Just in case," he said. Before he left he gave Kate a chaste kiss on the forehead. She almost asleep as he walked to the door, shut off the light and stepped into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

_Through Kate's eyes…._

My head swirled and my stomach did another flip. Finally, all the poison that had been laying in my stomach seemed to spew forward into the toilet. I instantly felt better except for a blinding headache.

I had woken up a half hour ago and thought that maybe I was still drunk when my stomach began to broil and my tongue started to sweat. In fear of what was coming I ran to the bathroom as soon as possible, praying it would be over quickly. It seemed no amount of resurrection or dark power could save me from the dreaded hang over.

I flushed the contents of the toilet and then sat on the cold tile for a few moments. Everything came back with a slow clarity. My argument with Richard, Santanico's arrival, drinking and dancing and then of course going outside. Even now I blushed just thinking about my blatant offer to have Richard sleep in the bed with me _. What the hell was I thinking?_ Who was I kidding? I knew that the attraction I felt for Richard went deeper than one drunken night with no inhibitions. Even before I got plastered and we were in his office, I knew he was going to kiss me and what was worse, I _wanted_ it, deep down I knew he did too.

Then again he had turned down the offer to stay with me. Though I knew the reason behind his rejection, but still it left a sting and a question: would he turn it down again if I was sober? Would it be something he would be able to turn down if we both had our heads? I wasn't sure and that was the thing that would drive me crazy, not knowing.

I got up from the floor and quickly grabbed onto the counter to steady myself. I swayed for a moment, afraid I might upchuck again. When the nausea passed I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face.

As I stared at my reflection I ran a hand down my cheek. I could still feel Richard gentle hands removing my makeup and then all of those pins from my head.

I decided that I wasn't getting up today. My clock said it was almost noon but, I didn't care. I stumbled back into my room and shut off the light. Instantly the room was enveloped in completely blackness. I let my muscles relax and my mind drift back into sleep.

* * *

"You ever pull that shit again Tanner and I will personally drive a stake through your heart!" shouted Seth as Tanner casually glared at him. Richard glared at the former professor. How he wanted to rip the bastards head off but, sadly Richard needed him and so did Kate.

"Well I was just trying to help the girl," Tanner replied. Though he tried to sound innocent, Seth and Richard could hear the lies behind his sickly sweet voice.

"Anyway, I will be going out in the desert tonight. The stars should align making the coming of Santé Sangre evident," said Tanner. He stood up but, Seth would not back down, he stood with his face inches from the professors. When Richie had told him about what happened the night before Seth was furious. His anger made Richard wonder what his brother's feelings were for Kate. Was it just a brotherly affection or something more? Richard made a note to ask Seth when they were alone.

"We will go with you," Richard said. Seth and Tanner both looked at him as if he was insane.

"Now listen here, Gecko, I need complete concentration to do this. It's better if I go alone," replied Tanner.

Richard nodded.

"We will go with you. Kate too. Time we know when this thing is gonna go down," said Richard.

Tanner looked to Seth as if the other Gecko brother would object. He shook his head in frustration.

"Fine. I need star visibility. We leave at sundown. Sooner I tell you when Katie cakes is going to go on her killing spree, the sooner I get out of here," he snapped before walking out of the office in a huff.

Seth sat down in a huff.

"Think it's a good idea to bring Kate with?" asked Seth when the door shut behind Tanner.

"She will want to go anyway," replied Richard. He knew how stubborn the girl could be. He smirked a little as he thought of it.

"What's your problem?" asked Seth. Richard had been acting strange today. Not like he acted when Santanico, or Kisa, as she preferred, had been summoning him but, he seemed relaxed. Like he wasn't as stressed as he had been before.

"Nothing," Richard scoffed. He got up with his back turned to his brother and walked over to the small bar. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it.

"So what's the deal with you and Kate?" he asked turning back to Seth. His brother smiled.

"I could ask you the same," replied Seth. Richard poured another drink.

"I asked you first brother," Richard replied and sat back down at his desk. Seth nodded and thought for a moment. He leaned forward on his elbows and Richard was sure he was going to tell him that he was in love with Kate or that he felt something for her. That was classic Richard, always preparing for the worst. If that was the case, he wasn't sure how'd he feel.

"She kept me alive. You know better than anyone that I am not the easiest person to get along with, the heroin didn't help the situation either. She didn't give up on me, at least not until she felt she needed to and I understood that. I wonder if she would have died that night if it hadn't been for us? Maybe she wouldn't be subject to all this craziness?" said Seth.

Richard was dumbfounded. He could see his brother's genuine guilt and concern for Kate but, it wasn't romantic for him. It was a friend who wanted to protect another friend, a brother wanting to keep a sister safe.

"She never should have been brought into this mess. That's on us," said Seth. Richard nodded. He knew his brother was right but, it was easier not to think of the past, nothing to be done about it now.

"So what's the deal with you and Kate?" returned Seth after a moments pause. Before Richard could respond his office doors opened with a flourish.

"I was just wondering the same boys," came Santanico also known as Kisa now, as she strutted into the office towards the brothers.

"Seth," she nodded towards her least favorite Gecko. Seth rolled his eyes. Kisa or Santanico, he didn't care, they both annoyed him.

"Seth, I would go wake Kate up. Maybe bring her something to eat," said Richard as Kisa stopped in front of him.

"Shouldn't her knight in shining armor bring it?" Kisa said, Richard didn't like the malice in her voice. Was she actually jealous? Seth walked out and headed for Kate's room, he would let those two fight it out while he rustled up sleeping beauty.

"What do you want Kisa?" asked Richard, his voice showed his annoyance.

"I want to come with on your little field trip tonight."

"No."

"Why not?" asked Kisa.

"Because we don't need a three ring circus. This isn't your problem," he said.

"Look Richard whether or not Santé Sangre comes back in a month or a hundred years I want to stay ahead of the game. Plus, you need an ally" she said. Though Richard didn't fully trust her motives he nodded.

"We leave at sundown. Be ready then."

* * *

 _Through Kate's eyes…_

Richards's car moved through the desert with surprising smoothness. When Seth showed up at my door around three this afternoon holding a glass of orange juice I was positive that I would regret opening up for him.

"Hey we've got a field trip tonight," he said and explained to me what Tanner had wanted. I listened to his explanation with curiosity and fear.

"Tanner seems to think Santé Sangre won't rise for another hundred years seeing as it was just given its sacrifice but, it would be good to know when," said Seth. I nodded and sipped my juice. It helped my now empty and grumbling stomach.

Two hours later I met Seth and Richard in the restaurant. Richard barely glanced at me.

"I'll go in the rv with Tanner," Seth said. I turned to follow Seth when Richard stopped me.

"You'll come with me Kate," he said. I just nodded trying to read his face and coming up empty.

I climbed into Richards's car and we followed the RV out of the parking lot. At first we drove on well paved roads but then the RV went off road and into the desert night.

"Who is that?" I asked as a sports bike zoomed past us picking up dust.

"Kisa…uh Santanico, but I wouldn't call her that," replied Richard. I stared out the window, unsure of what to say. I wanted to ask him about the night before but, I was a coward. The sun had completely left the sky and now it was the prettiest purple and red. I stared at its rays and tried not to think.

"If Tanner says we are safe for the one hundred years Kisa will most likely high tail it back to California tonight," said Richard. His voice sounded indifferent as if he could care less. I smiled. I was relieved. I knew that it was jealousy that pulled me to dislike Kisa or Santanico, whatever her name was. I glanced over at Richard, his face was impassive.

"You must be sad to see her go," I hedged, cringing at his possible answer, maybe he was upset that she was leaving and hiding it?

He scoffed.

"Not really," he said. I nodded and continued to look out the window.

"You know there is still a chance that this whole sacrifice might not have to happen for another hundred years," said Richard.

"Yeah until the next blood moon," I replied.

"Have you thought about what you would want to do until then? Hundred years is a nice long reprieve," replied Richard.

I shook my head. I honestly hadn't bothered to think past day to day.

Maybe I could travel? I didn't think that Seth and Richard would want to babysit me for one hundred years. I could travel around the world with Scott, finally get in that road trip that my Dad had initially wanted us to take.

Richard's car slowed as the RV began to slow down as well until finally it stopped. We were out in the middle of nowhere, the sky above was cloudless and bright with stars. Richard pulled his car next to the RV with Kisa parking her bike next to us. I opened Richards's car door.

"Kate, no matter what happens, we will figure it out," he said. I glanced down to his hand on mine. I wasn't sure how to respond so I just nodded.

Kisa was pulling her helmet off when I opened the door. She glared at me and I dropped my eyes. I really didn't need her pissing me off tonight.

Tanner and Seth began setting up a telescope. After ten minutes of me trying to calm down I decided to break away from the group. I walked back to Richards's car and leaned on the hood. I took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Hate to admit that I was now probably addicted to the nicotine sticks but, considering I was a vessel for an ancient blood god, I don't think cancer was my biggest worry. I stared up at the bright sky, wondering what secrets it held.

"So, big bad Santé Sangre has chosen _you_?" came the voice of Kisa. She slowly walked over to me, arms crossed over her chest and smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't worry people will still clamber over themselves to worship at your feet," I replied. Kisa chuckled.

"So you think that's what I want?" she asked an angry edge to her voice. "Trust me. That wasn't my idea of a fulfilling life. Then again, I don't envy you either," she replied.

I nodded as I pretended to search the sky for shooting stars all the while remembering the way Kisa seemed to enjoy dancing for all those men. On the end of that thought came the one where I remembered that she had been a slave and I instantly felt guilty.

"So what happens when this is all over?" I asked her still craning my neck.

"Well, if we aren't going to be killing for sacrifices then I go back to California for a hundred years and you stay with the Geckos," she said.

I dropped my eyes from the sky.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"What? You thought I'd stick around for one hundred years?" she asked incredulously. I shrugged and then threw my smoke. I shivered. I hadn't realized how cold it would be out here and wished I had brought a hoodie.

"No. Nothing left for me here," she said. I could hear a sense of sadness in her voice.

"What about Richard?" I asked gesturing to his figure standing near Tanner who was writing something on a star chart. Kisa laughed and it seemed like a genuine laugh.

"Richard has another _Hermosa chica_ to keep him occupied," she said slyly. I could feel my ears burn and my cheeks blush.

I watched her walk back to the three men and I stayed put. I let my hands get warm on the hood of the car. I wanted to know what would happen now but, was terrified of the results.

"There it is! Finally!" came Tanners triumphant voice. I knew that he had the answer. I walked over to the group and tried to breath. I stood next to Richard and stared at the professor as he calculated his findings. Slowly I felt a hand wrap around my own with our fingers entwining. I looked down and then looked up to meet Richards's eyes on mine. He shrugged and gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we waited for my fate to be decided.

* * *

Tanner finished whatever he was writing and looked up at his companions.

"Well, kids its seems that the blood god has given you a reprieve," he said laughing jovially. Seth let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Are you sure?" he asked the professor.

"Of course I'm sure! Polux is out of orbit, meaning it will have to come around the earth once more before it aligns with the other stars. That orbit will take at least one hundred years give or take" snapped the professor.

Seth smiled in relief.

Richard turned to Kate, expecting to see relief on her face but was shocked.

She seemed worried.

"Kate?" he said. She turned to him a single tear running down her face. She smiled and wiped it away before giving him a quick hug. Though Richard could feel the warmth in her embrace, he sensed something was wrong.

Seth hugged Kate as well before he and Tanner packed up.

"Well Geckos, I'll see you in a hundred years," said Kisa as she hugged Richard.

"Take care of yourself _Katerina_ " she said to Kate before pulling her helmet on. Kate was too entranced in her own thoughts to hear the kindness in Kisa's voice. In truth, Kisa could see that Richard would be good for Kate. Since she felt no romantic affection for him, Kisa wanted him to find some kind of peace. As she drove off on her bike she heard Richard call.

"Don't be a stranger," he said and she sped away in a cloud of dust.

Richard opened the door to his car and Kate climbed in, she seemed to be in a trance.

"Seth, I'm going to take Kate for a drive before we head back. I'll meet you at the bar in a while", said Richard. Seth waved him off as he and Tanner climbed aboard the RV. Richard needed to know what was wrong with Kate and also if she had any plans from now until the sacrifice. Would she leave him? Would she decided to stay? He needed the truth before he could move forward even though, part of him was scared of the answer.


	12. Chapter 12

_Through Kate's eyes…._

My mind swirled as Richard drove back through the desert. I wasn't even paying attention. What did this mean? How would I spend the next one hundred years? What about the Geckos? Would I stay with them or go out on my own? It was no secret that I would most likely have to leave my friends behind in Mexico. If any other higher up vamps found out about my existence and my powers it could put Richard and Seth in danger. I glanced over at Richard as he intently moved the car through the darkness. The thought of him being harmed seemed to send tears to my eyes. I couldn't stand by and watch the people I cared about become victims to my existence.

That's when I realized we weren't following the RV. I turned in the seat to glance behind us, I couldn't see any headlights following.

"Richard, where are we going?" I asked. He sped up slightly and I made a few quick turns. I had the distinct feel of the car climbing up hill.

"Richard!" I said more forcefully as the car seemed to level out and come to a stop.

"Were here," he said abruptly and shut off the ignition. My eyes scanned the darkness outside. I could see the stars in the sky but, nothing else.

As my vision adjusted to the darkness I realized that we had gone up a Cliffside of some kind, for below us was a small town or village. It was too far away for me to completely see it, all I could make out was the faint noise of music and the twinkling of lights.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in a whisper. I was sitting in the middle of nowhere, in the dark with Richard. Even with powers to protect me this was nerve wracking.

"Get out," he snapped opening the driver's side door and stepping out.

"What?" I said as his door slammed and mine opened. I had expected him to reach in and grab me but, he just held out his hand and I took it. He shut my car door and still holding my hand walked around to the front of the car and sat on the hood. He gestured for me to sit next to him and I complied. Now we both faced this tiny town below us.

"Richard, why'd you bring me here?" I asked after several minutes of silence. He didn't look at me and I was finding his demeanor unnerving.

"I saw the look on your face when Tanner said it would be another century. I thought you might be happy but, I could see the fear and disappointment," he said. I let my eyes drop to my hands, embarrassed that I had been so obvious.

"It was just unexpected," I mumbled twirling a strand of hair around my thumb.

"No. You wanted it to be soon. Why?" Richard snapped. His tone went from sweet and understanding to the same old controlling Richard. I bit my tongue knowing that if I said anything I would regret it.

"Richard, take me back to the restaurant," I said standing up.

"No, I want the truth. Why do you want the sacrifice to begin now?" he grabbed my wrist roughly as I walked away. I shrugged him off and could feel the power waking up inside of me. I had gotten used to its pull but, every so often it took more and more concentration to keep it at bay.

Richard ignored my indignation and stood toe to toe with me. My palms felt warm and I knew my eyes would be turning a blood red.

We glared at one another, our faced inches from one another. I calmed my nerves at first but then all the thoughts of the last few days came rushing back. I shoved Richard, harder than I expected and he fell back.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to grow up, finish college, get married, have babies and grow old! I was supposed to live a normal life with a husband and children!" I was shouting as the fire in my palms ignited. I could see the fear in Richards face but, I ignored it. The tears that shed from my eyes stung my skin as my hair flew up around me and my feet left the ground.

"I wasn't supposed to be the vessel for Sante Sangre and now I am stuck this way for one hundred years!?" Richard got to his feet slowly. Small molten fire balls dripped from my fingertips but, I didn't notice them.

"One hundred years of a lonely existence!" I threw my head back releasing a guttural scream.

"What if we exist together!" came Richards's voice through my peal of anguish. For a split second I snapped out of it. My hair fell down my back and the fire in my palms seemed to fade. I now realized that I was levitating about two feet off the ground.

"Kate, it doesn't have to be a lonely existence. Stay…with me and Seth," he said. I felt my feet touch the ground and the fire in my palms was gone. The night was still again. I stared at Richard in wonderment and confusion. Isn't that what I had wanted? But I couldn't ask Seth and Richard to protect me forever. Who knew what the other factions of vampires would do once it got out about me? No, I wouldn't do that to my friends.

"Richard, you know I can't stay," I said. I turned away from him, taking deep breaths.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't ask you and Seth to put yourselves in danger for me," I whispered. I could hear his footsteps behind me and feel his proximity on my back. If I turned around right now I was sure that he would be less than six inches from me but, I kept my back turned. I couldn't let him see the anguish in my face.

"What if I told you that I _wanted_ to put myself in danger for _you?_ If it meant keeping you?" Richard barely whispered it and yet it knocked the wind from me. I turned to him. His face, was the most vulnerable I had ever seen it. Like he had finally given up the visage of the big shot Culebra Lord. He was just Richard now. Slowly, his hand came up wiping away a tear from my face.

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered as he drew my face closer to his, touching his lips to mine. At first his mouth was hesitant, as if he himself was unsure, and then he became more insistent, pressing my face to him, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. It was like he would have inhaled me if that was possible. I wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him to me and he encircled his hands about my waist. We could both feel the tension leaving us as the kiss went on.

I don't know how long we stood there but, at one point, Richard pulled away from me for a moment. He smiled at me and I giggled when I realized his glasses were askew. Gently I straightened them. For the first time since I had come back, my heart felt light.

"I dreamed of this," he said. I smiled.

"So did I," I replied. He shook his head.

"I dreamt about this when we met," he replied sheepishly. I could feel my cheeks turn red from embarrassment and found I couldn't look him in the face. I lowered my eyes, I wasn't used to him speaking this way. He lifted my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"We better head back," he said and nodded. I didn't want this night to end, I didn't want this moment broken. He released my waist and opened the car door for me. I slid into the passenger seat while he walked around the front and got in next to me.

The whole drive he had my hand in his and ran his thumb over my knuckles in comforting rhythmic circles.

"So, will you stay?" he asked me as the bar came into sight out of the darkness. I smiled at our intertwined hands.

"I supposed I don't have much of a choice now do I?" I asked joking as Richard parked in his usual spot.

"Kate, I don't want you to stick around because you feel bad or think you have to," Richard said. He stared at the steering wheel. Oh my god! He thought I was staying out of guilt? I giggled and his head snapped up to look at me in wonderment. I kissed him.

"Since when have I ever done anything because I felt I needed to? I want to be with you. I don't have any clue as to how it happened or why but, it's true. I'll stay as long as it's safe for everyone," I said kissing him again.

We stepped out of the car and walked towards the bar. I clasped my hands in front of me. What should I do? I didn't know if Richard would want his employees or even other Culebra's to see us holding hands so I held them in front of me. Yet to my surprise Richard took my left hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze before walking into the bar together like we were finally going home.


	13. Chapter 13

_Through Kate's eyes…._

The music played loud and energetic as we entered. Scott's eyes found mine when we walked in and he ran to me for a hug.

"Seth filled me in. So we have time before the sacrifice!" he said exuberantly. I nodded and Scott glanced down at my and Richards intertwined fingers. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. Richard pulled me gently towards the bar where Seth was talking on a cell phone. He looked agitated.

"Where is Tanner?" Richard asked when we reached Seth. Seth put a finger up to silence Richard.

"Yes. I know! Alright, we will see you then!" he snapped as he hung up the call.

"Tanner left as soon as we got back. Figured we didn't need him anymore," snapped Seth throwing back his drink.

"Who was that?" asked Richard.

"Just some collectors. I'm going to meet them tonight in El Gresson. I'll be back in the morning," replied Seth giving Richie a pat on the back before heading for the door.

"Do you need me to go with you?" asked Richie uncertainly.

Seth turned back and gave his brother a half smile.

"I got this, plus I think you might be a little busy," replied Seth nodding towards our hands. I could feel my face flush as Seth walked out the bar doors.

What now? I thought as I looked up at Richie. He seemed just as uncertain as I.

"Well this is awkward," quipped Scott. I shot him a glare as I led Richie away from the crowd and towards my room. He followed easily, which seemed like a good sign. When I got to my door he stopped in his tracks. I turned towards him with wonder.

"Can we go to my room?" he asked. It was one of the two times I had seen him look nervous. He still held my hand as I nodded and we walked towards his door. I hadn't ever been in his room and I was quite curious as to what it would look like.

He opened his door a crack and then turned to me.

"Could you wait here for just a second?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Sure." And he dashed into the room. The door was slightly ajar and I was able to see him scrambling trying to pick up random pieces of clothing or trash that hadn't made it into the bin. I smiled at his labors. It seemed so normal!

"Come on in," he called and I entered.

His room was much like mine except he only had a single bed. The comforter was a dark blue with matching sheets. He had an adjoining bathroom and vanity like mine except his room looked lived in. He had books by the nightstand and several stacks on a table. As I walked in I caught the title, "Dracula" among the stacks and stifled a giggle.

"What's so amusing?" he asked. I realized he was watching me closely.

I stepped over to the bed side table and gently picked up the gothic novel, the title facing outward.

"Oh, well, come on! It's a classic," he replied.

"I guess it's just ironic," I replied replacing the book. I sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced through the other books he had stacked there. The silence stretched.

"Kate?" Richard whispered. He was standing in the same spot with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm?" I replied looking up at him. How do we do this? What was the protocol? Neither of us seemed to know.

I patted the spot next to me on the bed and Richard sat next to me.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. I couldn't look him in the face.

"I don't know," he replied and I had to look up because he was smiling sheepishly. He looked like a normal guy who was nervous, I decided to change the subject.

"Did you read all of these?" I asked gesturing to the many books. Richard took off his black jacket and got up to hang it in the closet with several others. He wore his black vest over a black dress shirt and black tie. He seemed more comfortable without the jacket at least.

"I try to. I don't sleep well," he said resuming his seat next to me.

"Why not?" I asked. I had assumed that Culebra's just naturally slept well during the day.

"Bad dreams," he replied looking at his hands, "of you."

That caught me off guard. Culebra's dream? Well, I guess I already knew that but, what could he have dreamt that kept him from sleeping?

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Mostly the same dream of the night Carlos shot you. When you told me there was no love left and that you hoped I burned in hell," he whispered. He was staring at his clasped hands and I felt a surge of pity for him. I remembered that night and how angry I was. Could anyone blame me? I was sure I was dying and for nothing. I didn't know my resurrection would occur. I didn't know that I would get a second chance. Slowly I placed my hand in his.

"I dreamt of you too," I managed to say, my throat felt extremely dry. He ran his thumb over my knuckles gently.

"Kate, I'm sorry about that night. I'm sorry about getting you mixed up in all of this," he said as if the words had been trying to escape from him in urgency.

I faced him.

"Richard, you don't have to apologize," I whispered. I took my hand and rested it on his shoulder as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He seemed so much more fragile than I had ever seen him before. He responded placing both his hands on the sides of my face and pulling me closer.

It was like we were melting into one another. Before I knew it we lay across his bed, arm in arm and unwilling to let go. He seemed everywhere to me. His hands on my face, my waist, my breast and my back. My hands trying to undo his tie and remove the buttons on his vest. I didn't even notice the things going on around us until his hand found the hemo of my skirt and pulled it up.

I gasped without meaning to.

"What is it," he said looking a little nervous. I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? Should I ignore it?

I decided to be honest.

"I….ummm….im a virgin," I whispered my face burning under the embarrassment. I don't know why that seemed to make me flush. Richard smiled sweetly.

"I know. If you want me to stop then I will," he whispered kissing me gently. I shook my head, I wanted this.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. Gently before anything else could happen, I pulled Richards glasses from his face and placed them on the side table before covering his mouth with mine and letting ecstasy take over once again.

* * *

Sometime later, I'm not sure how much, I lay with my head across Richards chest. Funny to lay there and not hear a heartbeat but, feel the body breathing bellow me.

Our clothing had been shredded in the frenzy to be with one another. I was so worried about it hurting the first time but, surprisingly it was better than I imagined. There was a small moment of light pain but it soon faded and I was caught up. The bed had moved a little though. I smiled at the memory. Just as we both were reaching our peak Richards face seemed to transform to its Culebra form. He almost stopped but, I beckoned him not to. It didn't bother me. Then I felt the power raise up inside of me and the bed levitated for a short period. I giggled at how ridiculous it must have all looked.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked tightening his hold on me, like he was afraid I would disappear. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Nothing," I replied kissing him lightly before settling my head back on his chest. He reached over to his discarded pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered me one and I sat up with a sheet wrapped around my waist and rested my back against the head board. We smoked insilence but it was a comfortable silence. I yawned involuntarily.

"You should get some sleep," said Richard.

"What about you?" I asked. I didn't want him to go. He sighed.

"I need to call Seth. Make sure he got to the collectors," he replied. I nodded. He needed to work and frankly, I was tired, it had been a long night in a series of long nights. I stubbed out my smoke and lay back down next to Richard.

He snubbed his as well and turned to get up.

"Wait," I said and he rolled to face me.

I ran my fingers down his bare chest.

"I think you should know something. I know that night haunts you but, Richard…" I didn't know how to say this without tearing up. How could I tell him without scaring him off, or worse him thinking he had to say it back? A tear ran down my face and he wiped it away. I could tell he was sweating what I would say.

"There is no love lost. If you burn in hell, I want to be there with you," I whispered and glanced up at his face.

It was incredibly hard to read. He looked like I had slapped him. I couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Then, ever so slowly he smiled and kissed me hard pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I knew he wouldn't walk away from me. Not now when we both needed one another and had put all of our issues to rest. Richard would never be the Christian boy that my father and I had envisioned I would end up with. I wouldn't be the fierce Culebra with stiletto shoes and world champion fighting skills. Yet in our flaws, we had found a common ground to meld together making a perfect shape. Whether I survive for one hundred years or one thousand and whether I end up in paradise or fighting off the vultures who would use me as a weapon, I knew Richard would be there beside me.

In the end, isn't that what everyone wants? Someone to fight with them and to love with them when the world seems to fall? Even if we died trying I knew that Richard and I would do that for one another. The world would just have to accept it and accept us, or the hell we could bring would be momentous.


End file.
